Super Hero
by deviliciouss
Summary: Apenas mais uma história onde Logan vai atrás de Vampira... ou não. Completa. PS: a fic me deixa deprê.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm on a roll  
I'm on a roll  
This time  
I feel my luck could change  
Kill me sarah  
Kill me again  
With love  
It's gonna be a glorious day_

Pull me out of the aircrash  
Pull me out of the lake  
Cause I'm your superhero  
We are standing on the edge

( Radiohead; Lucky )

Um terno.

Logan olhou pros pedaços de tecido negro pendurados num cabide na porta do armário e relutante se dirigiu até lá; e começou a vestir o terno que Piotr Rasputin tinha emprestado. O russo era o único ali com um físico aproximado, e ele nem por um segundo se sentiu patético por causa do tecido que sobrava, ou ainda, pelo fato de estar usando um terno caro em vez dos jeans e jaqueta de couro de sempre. "Nada" era a palavra que descrevia melhor o que ele estava sentindo agora. Reprimindo as emoções, vazio de desejos, ele era um autômato, um robô. Não tinha mais sentimentos, vontades, nada nada. Ele viu seus próprios dedos abotoando a camisa, viu seus próprios dedos fazendo um nó frouxo na gravata, calçando o sapato como se não fossem os dedos dele. Como se ele estivesse vivendo de repente dentro de outra pessoa. Ele olhou apavorado em volta do quarto com os olhos dessa outra pessoa... até eles finalmente se pregarem pro buquê de rosas brancas em cima da cama, como se as flores fossem um ímã. Finalmente ia haver um buquê de rosas. Mas... não, não... não era esse o jeito certo, não era... não assim... ele devia rosas pra ela, sim. Muitas, dúzias, toneladas de rosas... mas não assim. Não era pra ser assim. Logan forçou o corpo da outra pessoa que ele não conhecia a andar até lá, se forçou a pegar as flores, se forçou a sair do quarto e ir andando pelo corredor até que não conseguiu mais se forçar. Era o quarto dela. A porta entreaberta.

Ele entrou. Era como um santuário, um lugar sagrado. Vazio, sem a deusa que o habitava... "habita". Ela ainda estava viva. Ela tinha que estar. Mas Logan não conseguiu abafar a dor que subia pelo peito enquanto ele passava os olhos em volta do quarto da sua doce garota. Seus bichos, seus "filhos"; os livros, os vidrinhos e potes todos, "coisas de garotas", ele murmurou pra si mesmo à beira do desespero. As cortinas meio desbotadas, o pôster de algum ator de cinema que ele não conhecia, a porta do armário entreaberta. E tudo isso coroado com raios de sol que entravam pela fresta de dois dedos na persiana. a poeira acumulada há dias dançava na luz do sol, como os pensamentos dele. E Logan queria acreditar que isso era um sinal, que havia uma luz. Que ela ia voltar pra ele, pros seus braços, e que ele não ia mais ser covarde e não ia esperar mais nem um segundo nem ir pro Norte de novo nem fingir que não se importava nem sentir medo do tamanho e da intensidade dos seus sentimentos. Dessa vez ia se declarar pra ela de uma vez por todas. Contar tudo, abrir o coração. Se ajoelhar na frente dela se ela quisesse, se isso fosse o necessário pra que ela o perdoasse. Qualquer coisa. E ela ia perdoá-lo e eles iam ser felizes para sempre dançando alguma velha canção empoeirada no terraço banhado pela lua cheia.

Logan caminhou devagar como se estivesse submerso. Submerso em culpa. Em dúvidas. Em um pesadelo. Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e fechou a porta.

"Tudo tem que estar como ela deixou. pra quando ela voltar..."

Um som, misto de soluço e rosnado, ameaçou escapar da sua garganta.

A presença, o cheiro dela ali... era tão forte... ele podia jurar que ela estivesse estado ali há alguns minutos apenas e tinha saído pra treinar ou pra jogar com os outros guris lá embaixo na sala de jogos. Ou que ela ainda estava ali... sim! Ela estava ali. Debaixo da cama... brincando com ele... provocando... como ela sempre fazia.

"Marie..."

Ele foi até a cama dela, se ajoelhou e tinha tanta certeza de que ela ia estar ali embaixo... rindo da cara dele. De toda a preocupação. Desfazendo as rugas de horas na testa dele. Ele se ajoelhou e só tinha poeira e... espera. tinha alguma coisa brilhando ali embaixo. Ele usou uma garra pra trazer mais perto. Não!... A tag. Não, não... jogada na poeira... ela... ela não podia ter feito isso, ela carregava isso com tanto orgulho, era como o símbolo da ligação deles... que agora jazia ali, jogado debaixo da cama, no meio da poeira.

Logan ficou em estado de choque. Parado. Sem reação. Sem saber o que fazer, pra onde ir, sem saber se finalmente chorava, se corria, se fugia, se... a culpa se abateu com tudo em cima dele outra vez. E Logan se perguntou pela milésima vez: o que ele tinha feito com ela?

Mentido, enganado, se aproveitado. se divertido, apenas. Era isso que ele tinha feito. Agido como o babaca arrogante e auto-suficiente e insensível que todo mundo sempre soube que ele era. E quer saber? eles estavam certos. Ele era tudo isso e coisa muito pior. Aah se ele pudesse voltar no tempo... se ele não fosse tão covarde... se ele tivesse sido sincero com Marie... sincero consigo mesmo e com seu coração... esse pesadelo ia ser só uma piada de mau gosto... mas não. Talvez ele fizesse exatamente do mesmo jeito. Ele era incorrigível, um cretino egoísta incorrigível e nem ter encontrado um anjo tinha feito ele mudar.

Logan deitou os braços e a cabeça na cama dela amassando as rosas. Não conseguiu mais se conter e começou a soluçar forte.


	2. Chapter 2

** capítulo 1 **

Jean encontrou-o no mesmo lugar quase uma hora depois. As lágrimas já tinham ido embora há muito tempo, substituídas por uma expressão completamente vazia.

Logan...

Ele não respondeu. Ela chamou de novo, se aproximou dele ajoelhado ali no chão, tocou o ombro dele por trás, suavemente. E nada. O que tinha acontecido com aquele fogo que havia entre os dois, aquele clima de provocação, aquela tensão sexual tão enorme, aquela atração tão grande que não dava pra disfarçar?

logan... ficar assim não vai resolver. por favor.

grf.

logan voltou a afundar a cara na cama dela, no meio dos lençóis ainda desfeitos, das rosas brancas amassadas e do urso que ela abraçava quando dormia. jean pensou um pouco, não ia ser fácil tirá-lo dali, fazer ele ir lá pra fora, pra... cerimônia. droga. não estava sendo fácil pra ela... como ela esperaria que estivesse sendo pra ele? tão ligado a rogue, muito mais do que ele jamais admitiria pra ninguém. ela sentia a dor, a culpa e o desespero se projetando dele em ondas, e atingindo com força, como facas, sua mente já enfraquecida e dolorida. ela queria parar mas não podia, logan projetava esse sentimentos de um jeito tão descontrolado que por mais que ela quisesse, por mais que erguesse barreiras mentais, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir o que ele sentia, com uma intensidade que assustava. ela chegou a temer pela vida dele, pelo que ele faria quando não desse mais pra negar, quando não desse mais pra esconder...

logan. por favor. a cerimônia já vai começar. vamos? por favor. ela... gostaria que você estivesse lá fora, no meio das árvores, não aqui dentro.

ele suspirou."jeannie, não tenta arrancar minha última esperança" ele não queria ir, não queria descer, não queria ver que era verdade, não queria que nenhum padre dos infernos ficasse lendo palavras bonitas e falsas nas quais ele não acreditava. não queria que o professor ou jean tentassem enfiar na sua mente a verdade deles. não queria que scott ou ororo tentassem lhe abrir os olhos, não queria. ele queria continuar acreditando que era um pesadelo, que... que ele não tinha visto nada daquilo, não tinha ouvido nenhumas últimas palavras, nenhuma declaração de amor e... mas a verdade teimava em aparecer e aprofundar ainda mais os machucados e era nos únicos lugares onde o fator de cura não conseguia agir: nas memórias, na consciência e no coração. 

"marie, me ajuda. me abraça."

logan... é a despedida dela. vamos?

grf.

vamos? é sua última chance de...

não diz isso, jean! nunca mais!

ela se assustou com a violência na voz dele, muito mais do que ela estava acostumada, muito mais do que qualquer tipo de coisa que ele já tinha dirigido a ela. ela se afastou uns passos pra trás, instintivamente. queria gritar com ele que não estava sendo fácil pra ela também, muito menos com toda a culpa dele emanando e deixando ela ainda pior e mais fora de si.

"você pensa que é o único que está sofrendo, logan. mas não é. como você acha que eu me sinto? era eu quem estava coordenando a equipe mentalmente e... oh deus. o que foi que eu fiz? foi tudo culpa minha. tudo... logan deve estar me odiando por causa disso. ele... ele realmente amava ela. mesmo que nunca tenha admitido pra ninguém, nem sequer pra si mesmo. é o que eu sinto, agora. é o que eu sempre senti, mesmo que eu nem fosse telepata, sempre foi tão óbvio. tão claro pra mim. eu sempre fui uma distração, uma desculpa talvez. não que eu quisesse mais. o homem que eu amo não é esse, largado quase morto por dentro aqui na minha frente. não. eu... eu me pergunto se eu perdesse o scott... será que eu estaria melhor que o logan está agora? tenho certeza que não. eu não posso julgar ninguém"

logan?

não tem essa história de última chance, jeannie. não tem. okey?

tudo bem, logan ela respondeu naquela voz suave e baixinha, trazendo logan um pouco de volta a si, mas ainda era tudo muito surreal vamos então... fazer uma homenagem pra ela, okey? pra grande garota que ela fo... que ela é, que ela sempre foi. tudo bem?

grf.

jean ouviu o som de uma correntinha se chocando com a fivela do cinto dele e logo ele estava de pé, com o terno todo amassado, as rosas amassadas, a cara amassada. um resto de gente. os olhos dele injetados, transbordando ódio de si mesmo, culpa, muita culpa... ele era um ser feito de culpa agora, se afundando cada vez mais num pântano negro de culpa. se movendo devagar porque a consciência pesava. 

"preciso tentar... pelo menos uma vez... não posso desapontar minha garota. pelo menos da últ... dessa vez" 

jean notou o ar de dor muito intensa no rosto dele aparecendo de repente e sumindo logo depois, substituído pelo vazio de novo. era como se ele estivesse lutando contra um monte de fantasmas dentro de si mesmo. ela não disse nada, só tocou o ombro dele de novo, e, como ele não protestou, foi guiando logan pra fora do quarto. ainda com as rosas e a tag na mão. tudo nessas últimas quinze horas tinha passado de um jeito estranho, ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, era tudo um retalho de visões, de cheiros, de cenas, de dor, de mentiras e ilusão. quando logan percebeu, já estava lá fora no jardim. vários rostos, alguns surpresos, outros compreensivos, alguns poucos acusadores, se viraram pra encará-lo. "encarar o culpado, o cretino, o arrogante, o egoísta, o covarde. apontar o dedo pra mim, jogar na minha cara tudo o que eu fiz, e o que eu não fiz. isso, façam isso. me ajudem a me matar lentamente, eu não mereço uma morte rápida. só a tortura pode me purificar e me aproximar... me aproximar..."

logan afastou rudemente a mão de jean do seu ombro, se afastou do pequeno grupo todo vestido de branco e foi pra um canto isolado, era cada vez mais difícil segurar os soluços e as lágrimas e ele era, "oficialmente", o cara que não chorava.

"mas talvez eu devesse chorar em público agora, subir no púlpito e soluçar na frente de todo mundo, me humilhar, deixar todo mundo saber quem eu realmente sou. saber que, mesmo que seja... tarde demais, eu ainda consigo reconhecer"

ele foi escorregando devagar encostado na parede até cair sentado no chão, e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, a dor era tanta que ele não sentia mais nada, já estava anestesiado. ele se perdeu ali, nas lágrimas quentes escorrendo por entre os dedos e encharcando a camisa, as rosas já quase sem pétalas "nem nessa hora eu sou capaz de dar alguma coisa decente pra ela..." sozinho num canto debaixo das árvores, verdes como o casaco dela naquele primeiro dia, ele chorou até não ter mais lágrimas, até seus olhos estarem secos como seu coração. o vento levou embora as últimas partículas de lágrimas e bagunçava de leve seu cabelo, só então ele olhou em volta e era uma tarde linda de primavera, o jardim do instituto coalhado de árvores floridas, todo roxo e rosa e branco, muito branco, o pôr-do-sol tingindo o céu de vermelho-sangue, os passarinhos cantando o último canto antes de se recolher.

"mariemariemarie" 

logan se abraçou, fechou os olhos, queria não ter a super-audição pra não ouvir mais nada, queria que o vento não trouxesse mais as frases de despedida que vinham lá de longe, queria não estar cercado de gente tentando desfazer seus sonhos, seus desejos... o padre, um velho conhecido do professor, tinha terminado o pequeno ato em memória de rogue. a sequência lógica agora seria todo mundo se dirigir até o caixão, e então até a sepultura. mas não tinha sepultura nem caixão, não tinha um corpo, um cadáver, nem restos mortais. só a certeza da morte.

"eu vi... e não pude fazer nada... marie..."

charles se adiantou, a cadeira de rodas balançando de leve quando passava em cima de algum montinho na grama impecavelmente aparada, o vento balançando o terno claro enquanto ele parava ao lado do púlpito.

meus queridos. é com enorme, indescritível tristeza que nos reunimos aqui hoje...

"calaboca, chucky. essas palavras tão erradas. tá tudo errado, ninguém consegue ver a verdade"

... nossa pequena rogue... 

"marie, meu... meu... amor."

... entrou em nossas vidas como uma bênção...

"entrou na minha como um anjo, como um raio de luz no meio de um monte de escuridão..."

... se apagou essa noite. 

suspiro

"não, não se apagou. as estrelas nunca se apagam, muito menos ela, a mais linda de todas..." 

... então, meus caros, é em meio a muita dor que nos encontramos...

"não, chucky. tu não tá vendo? ela ainda tá aqui... tá aqui, comigo, na minha frente, sorrindo mesmo triste..."

... essa pequena cerimônia...

"cerimônia... no jardim. rosas brancas, vestidos brancos. casamento. quer casar comigo, marie? eu sei que tu quer... aqui no jardim. a gente já tá aqui mesmo, tá todo mundo aqui e eu te amo. porque não? casa comigo, baby"

... mas por maior que fosse, seria incapaz de simbolizar tudo o que nossa pequena rogue simbolizou pra todos nós.

"marie... eu nunca, nunca vou ser capaz de te fazer nem um décimo tão feliz como você me fez. mesmo que os momentos que a gente passou junto tenham sido tão poucos e cada vez mais frustrantes, mais ameaçadores... mesmo que o que tenha me confortado naquelas noites frias tenha sido muito mais a tua lembrança do que a tua presença. nunca."

charles terminou seu pequeno discurso e pegou um enorme buquê de flores brancas das mãos de ororo. jean levou a cadeira dele, flutuando uns centímetros sobre o solo, até a pequena lápide no alto de um morrinho, debaixo de uma velha árvore, com as folhas muito verdes e pequenas flores pálidas caindo em cachos sobre as pessoas ali embaixo. o pequeno grupo dos x-men tinha se dirigido todo até lá, menos logan. um a um, o professor primeiro, depois ororo, jean, scott, kitty, kurt, piotr, todos eles colocaram flores brancas ao lado da lápide. ficaram em silêncio uns minutos e então, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, só um ou outro soluço de kitty, entraram na mansão.

logan ficou o tempo todo encolhido num canto afastado, sentado numa raiz de árvore, se abraçando, sem coragem de olhar pro pequeno grupo lá longe no alto do morro. só quando todas as vozes se calaram, quando o sol terminou de se esconder, quando o frio, a escuridão e o silêncio dominavam tudo, só então ele ergueu a cabeça. olhou pra rosas desfeitas na sua mão, ele ainda não tinha coragem de ir até... lá. não tinha. as primeiras estrelas já tinham começado a brilhar, e o vento voltou a soprar forte secando de novo as lágrimas que voltaram a cair pelo rosto dele no minuto em que ele ousou pensar se tudo realmente tinha acontecido.

---

kitty?

sniff. o que é, jubi?

me abraça?

chega aqui.

jubileu desceu da cama e tropeçou num sapato esquecido no chão, estava escuro e ela não conseguia ver nada. foi andando cheia de cuidado até a cama de kitty pryde e se sentou ao lado dela.

por que, kitty? por que ela? a rogue? ela... ela era tão na dela. tudo bem que meio esquisitinha e fechada... mas ela nunca fez nada pra ninguém, ela... só queria ser normal. ela não merecia, não, de jeito nenhum... por quê?

eu também não entendo, jubi. te juro que não... não é justo. eu não sei mais o que é justo. não sei mais se quero continuar acreditando que existe algum tipo de justiça... ou abrir os olhos de uma vez e começar eu mesma a fazer meu tipo de justiça. não sei. sniff.

kitty abraçou jubileu, ela própria precisando de algum tipo de conforto. mas era um tipo que nada, nem ninguém podia dar. talvez só o tempo ajudasse a diminuir um pouco essa sensação estranha e ruim. de vazio. de dor, de impotência. essa sensação de perda inédita na vida delas. essa sensação de olhar pra cama vazia e saber que nunca mais a companheira de quarto ia dormir ali...

jubi?

que é?

dorme comigo? eu... não quero ficar sozinha...

jubileu respondeu que sim com um movimento de cabeça e logo as duas estavam dividindo a mesma cama apertada.

ela... ela nem teve tempo de ficar com o logan, kitty.

sniff. ela esperou tanto por ele, tanto pra ele se declarar...

e não teve tempo de ver o final da história...

sniff.

ele tá péssimo.

me partiu o coração ver ele hoje de tarde.

é.

coitado, coitado. deve ser o jeito dele demonstrar tristeza.

ou ele deve tá se sentindo culpado.

não fala isso, jubi. ele não teve culpa do que aconteceu.

talvez não. mas deve ser culpa por ele não ter se declarado pra ela... mesmo quando tava tudo muito óbvio, sabe. ficar fugindo.

é, faz sentido. deve tá arrependido. sniff. que história triste.

sniff. não quero mais falar disso.

tudo bem, jubi. vamos dormir que é melhor.

sniff. okey.

---

logan continuava no mesmo lugar. o céu já tinha dado voltas, as estrelas mudado de posição, mas ele continuava sentado na velha raiz de árvore, ainda com as mãos ocupadas: uma delas com as rosas amassadas e sem pétalas, e outra com a tag.

"me parece tão errado até tocar nesse metal, agora. depois de meses com ela... meses em volta do pescoço dela, meses em contato com a pele dela, meses entre os seios dela... por que tenho que me lembrar disso agora? por que? eu preferia não saber, preferia não ter que sonhar com isso quando dormir, não ter mais um pesadelo pra minha coleção... marie... me perdoa, meu amor. tu não é um pesadelo. me perdoa. não foi o que eu quis dizer. eu te amo... me desculpa... me desculpa por tudo, eu te amo tanto, eu preciso que tu me desculpe. por favor. por favor..."

mas nada mudava. a culpa não diminuía, pelo contrário. quanto mais próximo logan estava de aceitar a verdade, mais o peso e a opressão aumentavam. ele pensou em fugir algumas vezes mas...

"fugir praonde, logan? não seja ridículo. não, não. o espírit... as lembranças dela nunca vão te deixar. nunca... não tem praonde fugir... a não ser que... tu queira ir se encontrar com ela."

ele ergueu os olhos. as estrelas brilhavam no céu limpo, sem nuvens e sem lua, tão convidativas... ela estava lá também, ele sabia... por que não estaria? ela era a estrela mais bonita, a mais brilhante...

"porque não?" 

ele finalmente se levantou. finalmente alguma decisão, era isso que estava fazendo falta, ele era um cara de ação. mesmo que fosse uma decisão impulsionada pelo desespero, algo que el ejamais pensou em fazer, mesmo nos piores momentos de sua vida. mas sempre havia uma primeira vez, em que você confronta suas ações e se envergonha profundamente. e não tem um único lado bom nelas, uma única boa ação a que você possa se apegar... logan subiu pro quarto ainda pensando. como fazer? cortar os pulsos não adiantava... muito menos dar um tiro na cabeça. o fator de cura impedia qualquer tentativa desse tipo.

"a não ser que... ele esteja mais lento. é isso. a jeannie deve ter algum tipo de anestesia no labmed, algum tranquilizante..."

logan desceu correndo as escadas, apertou impaciente o botão do elevador e finalmente entrou na sala escura. ele tinha algum conhecimento sobre substâncias entorpecentes e não demorou pra achar um vidrinho com algum tipo dela.

"acho que se eu misturar com álcool... o efeito fica melhor. e se... fogo. eu poderia me queimar e queimar até meu corpo não conseguir cicatrizar e..."

ele parou.

"não. porque eu tou pensando essas coisas? não aconteceu, logan. não aconteceu. ninguém morreu."

então ele parou. guardou o vidro. subiu de volta pro quarto.

pensar sinceramente em suicídio seria aceitar a morte dela.


	3. Chapter 3

THUD. 

ororo acordou no meio da madrugada com o som de um corpo, ou alguma coisa pesada caindo no chão. corpo. que estranho. porque a primeira palavra que veio à sua mente foi "corpo"? ela se lembrou segundos depois, deu um suspiro pesado e algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua pele morena. ela olhou em volta e viu o relógio marcando 3 e meia da manhã. preocupada, vestiu um robe leve por cima da camisola e saiu apressada pelos corredores da mansão. uma porta aberta, luzes acesas e vozes discutindo a levaram direto até um dos quartos que as estudantes dividiam.

meu deus, esse cara é louco! 

logan, por favor. dá pra você sair?

me deixa terminar.

você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui, asustar a gente e me fazer cair da cama e...

não são nem 4 da manhã! que direito você tem...

logan, kitty e jubileu, posso saber o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

aah agora ele sai!

logan, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? 

jubileu, ainda caída no chão, apontou o homem mexendo no armário delas, cheio de roupas e livros nas mãos. 

ele tá roubando as coisas dela.

não tô roubando, jubileu. calaboca.

logan, o que significa isso?

ele, com a cara enfiada dentro do armário terminando de separar as coisas, não respondeu. pegou mais umas peças de roupas, olhou em volta estreitando os olhos, murmurou um "acho que agora foi tudo" pra si mesmo e saiu pela porta do quarto carregando as coisas.

já é a terceira vez que ele faz isso, ororo.

eu vou resolver isso. voltem a dormir.

ela apagou a luz do quarto, fechou a porta e foi atrás dele. encontrou logan terminando de colocar as coisas em cima da cama. estava tudo lá: as roupas dela, os livros, os discos, os bichos de pelúcia. como ele tinha descoberto tudo ela não sabia mas imaginava que pelo cheiro. ele pegava em tudo cuidadosamente, como se tocasse a dona deles... tempestade sentiu um aperto no coração. sua voz saiu suave, bem diferente do tom que ela tinha pensado em usar uns minutos atrás.

logan, por que isso?

ainda de costas, ele suspirou depois limpou a garganta.

eu... vou tomar conta das coisas dela até ela... eu vou tomar conta das coisas dela.

ororo disfarçou umas lágrimas. ela nem sabia se era certo ou não o que ele estava fazendo, não sabia o que dizer, que decisão tomar. então ela só fez que sim com a cabeça.

eu... tenho certeza de que é isso que ela queria... que ela quer que você faça. 

"pela deusa. pobre logan. me parte o coração cada vez que olho pra ele. eu sei que ele odiaria se me visse sentindo pena, mas... não posso evitar. tanto sinto pena que estou evitando tocar nesse assunto com ele. pobre logan" 

finalmente sozinho, ele começou a arrumar as coisas, a se cercar dela novamente. ele mesmo não tinha tanta roupa ou sapato assim e seu armário era meio vazio. ia ter muito espaço pras coisas dela. ele separou primeiro as roupas íntimas, as peças mais finas, as luvas e echarpes e colocou tudo na gaveta de cima da cômoda, dobrando e alisando com cuidado, sentindo como eram macias as luvas. ele não resistiu e passou de leve uma echarpe pelo rosto e era como se fosse a pele dela. logan fechou os olhos e deixou a imaginação livre... tudo sempre voltava, todos os pensamentos com ela, em como seria fazer amor com ela ou mesmo um simples passeio à noite, debaixo do luar. porque ele não tinha se aberto de uma vez com ela? vencido seus próprios medos e fantasmas? ela merecia aquilo... e tempo não faltou. e ele... a fúria ameaçou aparecer. 

"não."

ele abriu os olhos. ele se lembrava dessa echarpe...

"queria não me lembrar daquele dia... ontem? parece que faz séculos... no bar. tu tava mais irresistível do que nunca, e eu... um cara tão... egoísta, tão irracional... eu não sei se te mereço, baby. de qualquer forma, sempre foi mais forte que eu e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você naquele dia... eu tava a ponto de ceder... faltava pouco, muito pouco... e eu estraguei tudo."

todas as lembranças e a culpa doíam demais... ele resolveu agir pra não pensar. foi até a cama à procura de mais coisas pra arrumar. 

"droga. cabides... preciso de cabides... a roupa dela não pode ficar amassada"

logan tirou suas roupas dos cabides e jogou num canto do armário, voltou até a cama, colocou um cd dela no cdplayer dela pra tocar baixinho e começou a arrumar devagar as roupas, com um cuidado que ele não teria com as próprias roupas. a voz que saía do cd player era torturada; mas fazia bem pra sua alma, se encaixava perfeitamente como que ele sentia. eram sons estranhos e gelados... como a neve que... "não". ele se interrompeu; não ia ficar se lembrando porque nada tinha acontecido. mas ele não tirou o cd, talvez para se torturar.

depois de alisar cada peça de roupa e pendurar os cabides, ele começou a guardar os sapatos dela, as botas, os tênis, do lado dos seus. 

logan suspirou e continuou seu trabalho. colocou o chinelo debaixo da cama. a escova de dentes num copo na bancada do banheiro. os shampoos dentro do box, e meio sem pensar abriu um dos frascos pra sentir o cheiro. e seu coração deu um salto no peito. 

_ela vinha caminhando do meio das sombras escuras do corredor, meio distraída, cantarolando alguma coisa. "doce como sempre," ele pensou, "mas tem alguma coisa mais... segura e até mesmo... fatal sobre ela... o jeito que ela anda... hm. acho que daqui a pouco não vai dar mais pra chamar ela de 'guria'..."._

e ele não pensou muito mais nisso, e nas consequências trágicas dessas mudanças, porque era algo que não interessava exatamente agora ( ele era um homem "do momento", que não pensava muito no depois ); e porque ela virou o rosto em sua direção, arregalou os olhos e no instante seguinte estava aninhada nos braços dele, enlaçando seu pescoço.

logan! você voltou...

ele sentiu os lábios dela se movendo através da gola de sua camisa molhada, deixou a mala escorregar pro chão e a abraçou, um abraço apertado, mergulhando meio sem querer o rosto no meio dos cabelos dela. ele aspirou o perfume de olhos fechados, e só então ele percebeu o quanto ele tinha sentido falta dela, falta do cheiro dela, e do quanto tudo isso era muito melhor ao vivo do que nas suas lembranças ocasionais. e ele se sentiu estranhamente frustrado por aquela sensação boa ir embora de repente quando ela afrouxou o abraço e recostou a cabeça no peito dele, os olhos fechados, com os braços ainda envolvendo seu pescoço. 

aah que é isso, guria. tô te estranhando... que sentimentalismo é esse? sei que tu não sente a minha falta...

ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

não sinto mesmo. é só que...

ela se interrompeu, e ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.

só que...?

ela mordeu o lábio de baixo e franziu a testa, procurando as palavras pra continuar aquela velha provocaçãozinha inocente, o ritual de reencontro dos dois. e então ela olhou pra ele e sorriu de novo, timidamente.

tá bom. eu senti sua falta.

ele sorriu vendo que ela finalmente admitia. claro, ele sabia, e ela também, o quanto um era importante pro outro, mas era hábito nunca conversar muito sobre isso. e ele resolveu ceder também.

também senti tua falta...

ela suspirou e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços molhados dele.

... e por incrível que pareça... senti falta desses freaks todos, e até dessa utopia do chuck. 

ela tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto ficou sombrio.

que bom, logan... que bom que você tá aqui. porque não tá sendo fácil...

não, não tá. nem pra mim, nem pra vocês, nem pra ninguém.

jean. morta. ele só foi perceber a intensidade dessa perda nos dias seguintes, e era tudo tão incômodo, o cheiro dela ainda vivo por ali, as vozes veladas, as lembranças, os " e se...", que logan tinha que se afastar. ele pegou a estrada com a intenção de ficar longe por vários meses, quem sabe pra sempre. mas menos de duas semanas depois ali estava ele outra vez. chegando durante uma tempestade, encharcado, abraçando uma garota no hall de entrada e passando a mão de leve pelos cabelos sedosos dela.

mas a gente vai superar, de um jeito ou de outro.

e por causa desses pensamentos ele tinha voltado. a vida continuava, e alguma coisa no instituto o chamava de volta. talvez ele finalmente tivesse sido tocado pelo sonho de xavier... ele deixou sua mente voar um pouco, pra quem sabe entender de uma vez por todas porque tinha voltado. mas mais uma vez não conseguiu, e percebeu que marie agora estava quase tão encharcada quanto ele.

hey, marie... eu tou todo molhado. 

ela se afastou rápida dele, uma expressão de espanto falso em seu rosto.

você é mesmo mau, logan... se aproveitando do meu momento sentimental pra me encharcar desse jeito...

e ela se começou a andar, sorrindo por cima do ombro, e subiu correndo as escadas, deixando o cheiro do shampoo impregnado em sua roupa molhada. e ele sentiu seu coração se aquecendo. estava em casa, finalmente.

ele queria chorar mas não tinha mais lágrimas. então se concentrou no trabalho, tentando esvaziar a mente. todas as "coisas de garotas", perfumes, maquiagem, cremes, esmaltes, foram pra outra gaveta da cômoda. esmaltes. ele suspirou e parou por alguns segundos, mais uma lembrança tentando invadir sua mente. e por fim ele colocou os ursos, os livros e os cds dentro do armário. "pra não pegar poeira"

tudo terminado, ele se sentou na cama e olhou em volta satisfeito. o dia estava amanhecendo e depois de duas noites em claro seu corpo pedia pra descansar. mas ele não queria. ele ia ficar esperando. mas suas pálpebras pesavam demais, e ele as fechou por alguns segundos.

_ele sabia que era ela, sem sequer se virar. o som dos passos, e principalmente o cheiro, eram inconfundíveis. _

mas ele não estava em um de seus melhores dias, então apenas esperou, e não se virou até que ela estivesse ao seu lado. ela olhou pra ele e logan sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos e quentes pregados nos seus e derretendo um pouco seus pensamentos negros sobre a morte de jean grey, enquanto apagava o charuto.

tô atrapalhando?

nah.

ela cruzou os braços e ficou de pé ao lado dele, debaixo das árvores douradas, assistindo ao pôr-do-sol triste daquela tarde de outono. o inverno não demoraria a chegar e um vento frio soprava, e vampira ergueu a gola do casaco pra se proteger.

só não tou num dia muito bom pra conversa, guria.

ela olhou de novo pra ele, e franziu a testa, pensativa, um dedo tamborilando de leve os lábios entreabertos. e por fim se resolveu.

você tá precisando de um abraço. 

abraço?

abraço.

ela sorriu, e mesmo se sentindo péssimo por dentro ele sorriu também. 

não sou um cara de abraços.

eu sei. mas todo mundo precisa de um, de vez em quando... e você não é tão diferente assim de todo mundo, por mais que possa pensar o contrário.

ela se aproximou.

posso? 

talvez fosse o calor nos olhos e na voz dela, o ar decidido e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso no seu rosto, ou o perfume dela. não importava muito; o fato é que ele fez um movimento imperceptível com a cabeça, e logo em seguida sentiu os braços dela envolvendo seu pescoço. e abaixou a cabeça mergulhando outra vez o rosto nos cabelos dela, dessa vez por vontade própria. era mesmo muito bom sentir aquele cheiro, sentir como os fios eram macios e o envolviam numa carícia e desfaziam quase toda a sua raiva do mundo naquele dia; e por uns instantes chegou a pensar em parar de fumar pra que pudesse sentir o cheiro dela na sua forma mais pura. logan fechou os olhos e a abraçou também, passando os braços pela cintura dela, e sentiu seus corpos ficarem muito próximos por alguns segundos, antes de se separarem.

viu? não doeu.

ele deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela e segurou as mãos enluvadas nas suas, e as apertou de leve, agradecendo silenciosamente. e ela sorriu enquanto o vento bagunçava seus cabelos. ele fechou os olhos outra vez.

"abraço... preciso tanto de um abraço teu agora, marie..."

e não poder ter esse abraço o fazia sangrar por dentro... meio que instintivamente ele pegou uma echarpe dela na gaveta da cômoda e levou pra cama. dormiu envolvido pelo cheiro dela e a certeza de que, quando abrisse os olhos de novo, a vida teria voltado ao normal e tudo não teria passado de um pesadelo, de alguma alucinação, de uma piada de mau gosto.

---

_era o ok computer, do radiohead. mas como ele não liga pra títulos não deu importância pra isso._


	4. Chapter 4

U C K Y 

** capítulo 3 **

_ hey, guria. o que foi?_

ela ergueu os olhos pra ele, e ele viu que ela tinha estado chorando. não dava pra esconder as marcas de lágrimas naquela pele frágil dela. marie voltou a olhar pra noite estrelada e resmungou uma resposta.

nada.

ele continuou parado ao lado dela; e cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas. se sentindo meio impotente, porque ele não era bom com palavras ou sentimentos... mas era óbvio que ela estava com problemas, e ele se sentia completamente responsável por ela, mesmo que existissem o professor e tempestade e todos os outros ali. ela era dele. era como a irmã mais nova que ele nunca tinha tido, ou não se lembrava de ter tido. era sua amiga, sua parceira. e logan queria ser capaz de resolver os problemas daquela pessoa tão especial. ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela na estufa de ororo, tentando controlar ao máximo seu temperamento explosivo.

não mente pra mim, marie. eu te conheço.

ela mordeu o lábio, ele talvez tivesse sido grosseiro demais outra vez. raios. ele suavizou a voz, deixando-a com aquele tom que apenas ela conseguia tirar dele, desde aqueles meses distantes dentro daquele trem...

eu... me preocupo contigo.

e como da primeira vez, o tom de voz dele quebrou alguma coisa dentro dela, fazendo-a suspirar. logan estendeu um braço sobre o ombro dela, e marie finalmente se abriu.

são as coisas de sempre, logan.

a mutação dela. raios. ele realmente não conseguia fazer idéia do quanto devia ser difícil de suportar, tão acostumado que estava a ter mulheres sempre que quisesse... mas o problema não se resumia apenas a sexo, era claro... ela estava proibida até do mais simples e inocente aperto de mãos... mas ela era forte e raramente se entregava, e isso só a fazia crescer aos olhos dele. ele acariciou de leve o ombro dela por cima do casaco, tentando encontrar alguma palavra de conforto enquanto ela enxugava novas lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

nunca vou ser de ninguém... nunca poder me divertir como todo mundo... 

nunca vai poder se divertir?

bom, isso ele podia resolver. pelo menos por aquela noite.

ah, logan. ninguém quer sair com uma garota que não pode tocar em ninguém, que vai ficar se isolando num canto... huh? quem?

hmpf. eles não sabem o que tão perdendo. vem, vou te levar prum bar.

ele se levantou mas ela continuou sentada no chão, surpresa.

bar?

ela tinha arregalado os olhos, agora secos, e o encarava.

você... já tá com dezoito anos, não tá?

ele não queria problemas com a lei, e ela sorriu.

sim, claro... é só que... nunca pensei... você...

então continua não pensando. vamos.

ela ainda estava em dúvida, e logan tirou a correntinha do pescoço.

e quanto a ser de alguém...

ela engoliu em seco enquanto ele colocava devagar a dogtag no pecoço dela.

pode não ser no sentido que você quer exatamente, mas já é alguma coisa.

ela baixou os olhos e corou; e disse baixinho:

qualquer forma de ter você vale a pena. 

ele tentou não sorrir, aquilo já estava ficando sentimental demais. estrategicamente ele desviou o assunto.

e então? vamos?

seus olhos brilhavam quando ela respondeu.

eu... eu vou. só quero vestir alguma coisa melhor, ok?

alguma coisa realmente melhor. quando ela o encontrou no hall de entrada minutos mais tarde, ele não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela ficava bem naquele tom de vermelho escuro... e as botas... por algum motivo ele achou estranho que ela usasse botas de salto alto, mas combinavam perfeitamente com ela. a correntinha continuava ali no pescoço dela, visível por baixo da echarpe e entrando por dentro da blusa. até mesmo na maquiagem leve ele reparou; a única coisa que ele não gostou foi o perfume que ela tinha passado. era suave, mas ele preferia milhares de vezes o perfume natural dela. mas ele não disse nada, apenas ofereceu o braço.

vamos?

e ela respondeu, empostando a voz:

quando estiver pronto, senhor.

"pronto. hmpf. a gente nunca tá pronto. nunca."

lentamente ele colocou as rosas brancas no vaso de um vidro translúcido,ao lado de incontáveis porta-retratos, todos com fotos da mesma garota, o mesmo rosto muito branco, os olhos profundos, lábios muito vermelhos e os estranhos cabelos brancos e prata. viu suas mãos meio pálidas por causa da falta de sol, ainda fortes e sólidas, mas definitivamente... fracas. como se fossem apenas uma casca... envolvendo o vazio. o que costumava ser ele. a ausência dela deixava um buraco quase palpável, a dor em seu peito chegava a ser física. logan nunca tinha pensado que fosse possível sentir falta de alguém dessa forma, a cada momento ele a procurava, inconscientemente: durante o café, que eles costumavam tomar juntos, nas sessões na sala de perigo, na sala de tevê durante à noite... bastava passar por uma janela que seus olhos percorriam ansiosos o jardim atrás dela. o jardim onde eles dois tantas vezes se sentaram juntos, onde tantas vezes ele a sentiu do seu lado, em seus braços... onde ele poderia ter sido mais esperto e menos covarde e se declarado e feito ela feliz e... fuck. ele não queria pensar nisso agora. logan franziu a testa, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou pra baixo outra vez. aquelas mãos fechadas de raiva em cima da cômoda eram mesmo suas? pareciam tão translúcidas quanto a pele dela, ou de como ele se lembrava de como era a pele dela...

ele se virou e andou até a cama, seus olhos pesavam mas ele não queria dormir. ela podia chegar a qualquer hora... ela, uma notícia, um sinal. logan se sentou e pegou uma outra echarpe do meio dos lençóis desarrumados e farejou.

merda.

ele se levantou irritado e pegou um novo retângulo de tecido na gaveta da cômoda. o cheiro dela sumia depois de um tempo em contato com o corpo dele, e ele se desesperava. porque era como se ele lutasse contra a própria imagem dela, se desfazendo em sua mente. ainda parado em frente à cômoda, seus olhos passeavam lentamente pelas fotos, por longos minutos, como se tentassem prender a imagem dela por toda a eternidade em sua memória. por fim ele olhou pela janela e suspirou. pôr-do-sol. hora de ir.

ele trancou a porta do quarto, guardou a chave no bolso e ignorou qualquer ser que lhe cruzasse o caminho. não que ele realmente precisasse: ninguém mais tinha puxado mais conversa com ele nessas últimas três semanas. cada vez mais agressivo, calado e imprevisível. os olhares de pena só aumentavam, os cochichos que paravam de repente quando ele entrava num lugar também só aumentavam. mas ninguém precisava parar porque ele ouvia tudo antes. e se torturava e sua alma sangrava. porque, assim como seus olhos, ela não chorava mais. as lágrimas tinham secado há muito tempo, naquele primeiro dia ainda, e tudo o que restava era a raiva e a culpa. foi numa dessas conversas percebidas por trás da porta que ele ficou sabendo que, enquanto ele tinha estado fora, sua marie ia toda tarde durante o pôr-do-sol se sentar num banco no jardim, esperando por ele. e era pra lá que ele ia agora. logan se sentou, as pernas cruzadas, o rosto virado pro norte.

"ela tá lá. mas não é como todo mundo pensa... ela foi... dar um tempo... depois do que eu fiz com ela. esfriar a cabeça. mas ela vai voltar. eu sei. ela só tem que... me perdoar antes. me perdoar por ter demorado tanto. pra entender, me declarar... me perdoar por ter sido tão egoísta e irracional."

ele socou a árvore ao seu lado, furioso.

rrr.

"não pensa mais. respeita a memória dela."

ele ergueu os olhos vazios para cima, as cores vivas do céu de primavera contrastanto e acentuando ainda mais seu vazio e sua ansiedade e suas esperanças e medos de que fossem falsas. encostado no tronco de uma árvore, ele viu o sol se pondo e as estrelas nascendo, como em todas as noites desde três semanas atrás. as estrelas nasciam e seus olhos percorriam a noite ansiosos esperando ver ela no céu. mas ela nunca aparecia... ele esperava toda noite até o sol nascer. esperava e se refugiava também. na única noite em que ele tentou dormir tudo tinha voltado: ela ficando pra trás pra impedir que os seguranças avançassem no campo de batalha, as portas se fechando, as últimas palavras dela que ele ouviu pelo vão da porta, depois tudo desmoronando e o incêndio...

não.

a lua crescente apareceu e era com um sorriso. frio, fino. um sorriso maligno zombando dele. o vento tocava nele com seus dedos gelados, o céu era negro como se alguém tivesse fechado seus olhos, como se ele estivesse debaixo da terra...

não.

seus olhos pesavam e queriam se fechar, mas ele resistiu. não pensou mais, não imaginou mais, apenas esperou. uma eternidade mas ele merecia todo tipo de tortura por ter feito tanta maldade com ela, com alguém que o amava tanto, com alguém que ele próprio amava mas só fez esperar e sofrer.

"marie... me perdoa, meu amor."

---

_ele se colocou ao lado dela, se debruçando sobre a mesa de sinuca._

agora faz assim...

não dá, logan. eu nunca vou conseguir jogar de luvas.

e suspirou. o que prometia ser uma noite pra esquecer seus problemas estava se revelando exatamente o contrário.

tira elas.

não!

ela olhou pra ele como se tivesse ouvido um absurdo, uma obscenidade.

tira. eu fico do teu lado o tempo todo, ninguém vai chegar perto. huh?

ela o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pesando as consequências. e por fim se decidiu.

okey.

confiança. ela sabia que podia confiar nele, e ele se sentia honrado e levemente surpreso com esse fato, já que poucas pessoas confiariam nele. mas ela confiava, e era o que importava agora. ele assistiu ela tirando as luvas devagar, um pouco incerta, e revelando as unhas pintadas de esmalte vermelho. logan piscou, surpreso. nunca tinha imaginado que ela pudesse pintar as unhas... afinal, quem é que ia ver? mas ele logo concluiu que não era por isso que ela ia deixar de se sentir bonita e fazer quase tudo o que as outras mulheres fariam. e ele deu mais uma boa olhada pras mãos dela antes de pegar no taco, fascinado em ver como o vermelho contrastava tão bem com a pele muito branca dela.

ela era inteligente, e aprendia rápido. ele se sentiu orgulhoso. porque ela não era apenas esperta, mas também uma das garotas mais olhadas por ali. a mais bonita aos olhos dele. e por obra do destino... estava com ele.

e ela confiava nele, e ele nela, e eles se davam bem e se entendiam. ele olhou pra ela, sorrindo e estreitando os olhos tentando acertar uma tacada e comemorando e bebendo uns goles de cerveja de vez em quando, e se sentiu satisfeito. e nessa noite ele dormiu um pouco mais leve, com uma sensação boa de dever cumprido.

hmpf. confiança. dever cumprido. como as coisas poderiam ter mudado tanto? se existiam duas coisas que ele não sentia agora era sensação de dever cumprido e leveza de espírito. 

ele suspirou e largou o vidro de esmalte vermelho no fundo da gaveta, voltando sua atenção pra uma pequena caixa forrada de veludo vermelho meio gasto. logan ficou vários minutos olhando pra caixinha fechada em sua mão e então, bem devagar, ele a abriu.

marie...

seus dedos passavam devagar pelas duas correntinhas entrelaçadas, uma mais grosseira, a dele, e outra fina e delicada, a dela. as duas prateadas, as duas com nomes escritos em plaquinha ou pingente. marie e logan.

ele suspirou pesado, voltou a fechar a caixinha e guardou dentro da gaveta. alcançou a echarpe, e entrelaçou-a de leve entre os dedos. era tão suave. era como ele se lembrava da pele dela naquela vez que ele a tocou no alto da estátua da liberdade. macia, suave... e gelada.

não.

logan colocou de novo o estranho e desesperado cd pra tocar, era o único que ele ouvia, todos aqueles gritos e vozes desesperados e gelados eram a única coisa que combinava com sua alma. ele não sabia o que era, como chamava, não queria saber. só sabia que fazia bem porque o torturava ainda mais, o lembrava ainda mais daquele dia...

grr.

ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou pro chão. algumas garrafas de whiskey vazias. olhou debaixo da cama, seus olhos percorreram rápidos o quarto.

todas vazias, baby... a gente tem que ir comprar mais.

logan vestiu sua velha jaqueta por cima da roupa amassada, guardou a echarpe debaixo do travesseiro e saiu. o sol já estava alto no céu e ele esbarrou em jean quando saiu do quarto.

logan...

ele não respondeu.

logan, por favor. não faça isso consigo mesmo, não vai ajudar...

jean, vamos dar mais um tempo pra ele, okey?

mas, professor... me parte o coração ver ele assim... 

ele ainda precisa de um tempo pra aceitar a verdade...

o vento levava as vozes até a porta da frente da mansão e a audição dele só tornava tudo mais claro. 

"bando de idiota. porque todo mundo insiste?" 

logan subiu na moto e foi pro bar de sempre que, graças a deus, ou ao diabo, o lugar ficava aberto vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana ao que parecia. ele se sentou e pediu duas doses de whiskey. pagou adiantado; desde o primeiro dia, o dono do bar, desconfiado, tinha pedido assim. logan não era o primeiro nem provavelmente o último a chegar no bar nesse estado por causa de uma mulher. sempre era por causa de uma mulher, e os infelizes sempre se recusavam a pagar depois de algumas doses. hoje ele já sabia dos hábitos do canadense que incrivelmente nunca ficava bêbado, mas logan evitava conversa e solidariedade, sempre pagava adiantando e se sentava no fundo do bar, no canto mais escuro e cheio de fumaça. era um bar que lembrava o primeiro encontro dos dois e ele sempre ficava esperando ela aparecer por ali enquanto tentava se embebedar, e nunca consesguia. enquanto suas pálpebras se fechavam e se abriam tentando penetrar em outra realidade, enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam, tentavando enxergar as formas dela na fumaça do próprio charuto.

marie...

falae, mutuna. 

logan escutou um resmungo mas não deu importância, se tivesse prestado atenção veria um cara por volta dos quarenta anos, roupa tão amassada quanto a dele, barba mal-feita de dias, também como a dele, que estava ali há muito tempo, só observando logan virando mais e mais uísques duplos. e reparando em como ele não ficava mais bêbado. "o cara é um mutuna, só pode ser"

'cê sabe que a gente não gosta da tua raça por aqui, né.

"deus, não"

sabe, velho... vou te contar uma história. a minha garota morreu... 

"a minha garota morreu". "a minha garota morreu". "a minha garota morreu". a frase ficou ecoando em sua mente e causou reações muito mais intensas do que as que o velho tinha planejado.

grrr.

um mutuna matou ela, minha garotinha, minha filha.

grr.

há, tá vendo só? tua raça só sabe criar confusão, por isso a gente não vai com a tua cara, ceis não merece viver; o governo devia era exterminar os mutuna tudo e...

snikt

calaboca.

o dono do bar, já prevendo o fim daquelas provocações, alcançou o telefone debaixo do balcão; e poucos minutos depois os tiras entraram armados, prontos pra atirar.

todo mundo pro chão.

----

oh, não! 

charles sentiu no mesmo instante o que estava acontecendo, as projeções de logan ficavam cada vez mais fortes com o passar do tempo. os sentimentos do lado negro eram sempre mais fortes em qualquer pessoa, e o grau de culpa e arrependimento que logan sentia só aumentavam cada dia que passava e ela não voltava, a cada pergunta que ele fazia e ela não respondia... charles xavier estava sim dando um tempo pra que ele se curasse sozinho, mas as coisas tinham um limite e estava tudo chegando muito perto...

jean, você e ororo peguem o jato e vão imediatamente buscar o logan. ele está com problemas.

jean ouviu o contato telepático do professor em sua cabeça e apesar de não ser uma mensagem muito explicativa, ela tinha certeza de que o problema não era externo e sim, interno. ela também não conseguia ficar imune aos sentimentos dele e talvez por ser mulher, e mais sensível, tudo ficava ainda mais intenso e insuportável. várias vezes ela se pegava querendo que ele fosse embora de novo. mas depois ela voltava atrás e sabia que ia doer mais.

"aqui é o lugar onde ela passou mais tempo... o lugar onde as lembranças dela estão mais vivas. nada mais normal que ele queira continuar... embora isso o faça sofrer cada vez mais. pobre logan. eu quase sinto saudade dos seus flertes fracassados comigo..."

jean fez o caminho todo até o jato mergulhada em pensamentos de pena. ela sabia que ele odiava isso, mas não conseguia odiá-lo nem achá-lo culpado como muitos ali. culpado porque, depois de prometer tomar conta dela, ele tinha passado meses quase sem dar notícias, culpado por ter ficado dando esperanças pra ela mas não feito nada, quase como se brincasse com o coração dela, culpado por ter tido medo de se entregar, mesmo quando os sentimentos eram claros como cristal.

jean? vamos?

a ruiva sacudiu a cabeça, acordando de seus devaneios.

vamos, ororo.

a viagem curta foi feita em silêncio, ninguém andava muito à vontade ainda pra trocar umas palavras casuais. os dias depois de um trauma eram sempre terríveis e essa não tinha sido a primeira baixa nos x-men. mas tinha sido a mais inesperada, a mais chocante... rogue praticamente mal tinha entrado na equipe... ela enxugou uma lágrima e agradeceu por terem chegado tão rápido, ela já tinha repassado tudo o suficiente pra se sentir péssima. jean não precisou procurar muito pelo canadense. era muito fácil achar logan ali, fora do bar, cercado de policiais e armas inúteis contra seu fator de cura e cercado por curiosos que passavam pelo lugar. logan tinha atacado dois tiras que sangravam horrores. jean pousou o jato rápida.

logan, pára. agora.

grrr.

"eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer... ele guardando toda essa raiva, isso ia explodir de alguma forma... e tinha que ser assim! eu não preciso da telepatia pra saber o inferno que ele está vivendo".

jean? ele não está ouvindo. está completamente descontrolado.

eu sei, ororo. vou ter que paralisá-lo. 

telecinésia sempre vinha a calhar. jean não disse mais nada e com um gesto elegante deixou logan imobilizado. ele entou protestar mas nenhum som saía de sua garganta. sua preocupação agora eram os guardas feridos

tempestade, me passe o algodão, desinfetante...

jean se ajoelhou no chão ao lado deles. era feio, muito feio. ela ia tentar fazer seu melhor antes da ambulância chegar.

peço desculpas pelo comportamento do nosso companheiro, ele... 

poupe-nos das suas desculpas, moça. é por isso que vocês são perigosos. todo mundo tem momentos de descontrole, mas quando neguinho tem garra de metal os momentos de descontrole ficam muito mais perigosos.

isso era demais pra tempestade e ela se virou sem terminar de ouvir seguida de perto pela ruiva, que tentava calcular mentalmente a dose suficiente de calmante pra deixá-lo mais relaxado enquanto tempestade pilotava a nave de volta pro instituto.

---

logan. por favor. seja sincero consigo mesmo. vai doer menos, acredite.

não, chucky.

dez minutos depois logan estava trancado com o professor na sala dele.

controle-se, logan.

eu tô controlado.

não, não está. estou sentindo...

não entra na minha cabeça, chuck. 

você sabe que eu não faço isso sem permissão, logan. mas no seu caso nem precisaria, você irradia seus sentimentos de um jeito tão intenso que...

rrr.

logan... continuar negando só vai aumentar sua dor e sua fúria...

RRRRRR.

acalme-se.

eu tô calmo.

não está. e você sabe disso. e sabe também o porquê de estar se sentindo assim.

"vergonha"

porque eu não tive coragem de... contar pra ela. e porque tá todo mundo enganado.

logan, por favor. a única pessoa enganada aqui é você. aceitar até pode doer mais no começo mas...

rrrr.

se nós estamos enganados porque você anda sofrendo tanto assim?

porque... porque... ela não me perdoou então não vai voltar.

não, logan.

sim.

logan... não foi alucinação coletiva, por favor. seja razoável.

ele fechou os olhos por uns minutos. 

sai da minha cabeça, chuck, eu já avisei! 

professor, está tudo bem?

jean, preocupada com os gritos e as projeções mentais, abriu a porta da sala antes mesmo de charles responder e teve que desviar pro lado: logan saía rápido e ela por muito pouco não foi atropelada.

sim, tá tudo bem, jeannie. acabei de resolver: eu vou provar pra todo mundo que vocês tão errados.

logan...

ela tentou, mas sabia que era impossível argumentar contra alguém como ele até mesmo em situações normais. o que dizer do desespero profundo?

alguém achou algum corpo?

impossivel, logan... depois de tudo... desmoronamen...

calaboca. então não tem como provar que ela não tá mais viva.

ele saiu correndo pelo corredor e não ouviu as últimas palavras de charles xavier.

eu saberia, logan, se ela estivesse... eu saberia.

nada nem ninguém conseguiu parar logan; ele subiu pro quarto e se sentou na cama, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. o cheiro dela era intenso e vivo e real... e o chamava.

_ eu sei o que você quer..._

os dedos dela passearam sobre o peito musculoso dele até tocarem o queixo, onde ficaram brincando com uns fiozinhos de barba mal-feita. ela lambeu os lábios e então se afastou, os cabelos vermelhos faiscando na luz quente da sala. seu corpo protestou quando ela se afastou.

jeannie...

ele sentiu sua voz rouca e baixa chamando por ela, e no instante seguinte se arrependeu de ter dito o nome dela; se sentindo meio humilhado por estar implorando a presença dela. logan sacudiu a cabeça. ele estava sonhando? jean grey ali... não, não era um sonho... o cheiro dela era real... e isso era o que mais o que incomodava. era o cheiro dela, jean grey. o mesmo, a mesma essência... mas ainda assim, mudado. mudado como os olhos dela, com um fogo novo e ameaçador. mudado como a personalidade dela, agora livre de todas as barreiras auto-impostas. isso não estava certo... essa não era a jean grey que ele queria...

ele estava incomodado e confuso, sentia os pensamentos borbulhando em sua mente e não chegando a lugar algum. ele odiava isso. contrariado, ele ficou dando voltas pelo instituto, tentando achar algum modo de liberar aqueles sentimentos estranhos acumulados. mas a sala de perigo estava sendo usada pelos alunos mais adiantados, e lá fora nevava demais... logan estava preso dentro de casa. ele subiu as escadas resmungando e pensando no que fazer, e assim que colocou os pés no segundo andar do instituto captou o cheiro que o fazia se sentir mais calmo e concentrado.

ele caminhou até lá e abriu a porta da biblioteca silenciosamente. ela estava lendo, sentada na janela, com um abajur iluminando um lado do rosto. absolutamente concentrada, com as mechas brancas caindo de leve sobre o rosto, a testa franzida, mordendo o lábio de baixo. ele pensou em dar meia-volta mas ela ergueu os olhos antes que ele saísse, e isso foi suficiente pra que ele mudasse de idéia. ele se sentou ao lado dela.

e então, logan?

ele não respondeu, apenas meneou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, e ela voltou a ler.

tá lendo o quê?

na verdade, relendo. um dos meus livros preferidos.

ela estendeu o livro pra ele. 'o morro dos ventos uivantes'.

bom?

muito. me lembra alguém que eu conheço...

ela olhou fixamente pra ele, e logan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

eu?

ela sorriu.

talvez. mas você não veio aqui pra conversar sobre romances...

ele tentou sorrir também.

não.

e voltou a ficar em silêncio, ruminando tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. jean tinha voltado da morte... mas às vezes ele preferia que ela continuasse morta. além do fato de que era estranho se acostumar com isso, ela não era mais a mesma. ele suspirou e olhou pra fora: tudo ficando cada vez mais escuro, chuva e neve caindo juntas e molhando as vidraças. o som da chuva era confortante e o acalmava, e a presença dela ali era como um bálsamo. ele perdeu a noção do tempo até sentir a mão dela sobre a sua.

é a jean, não é?

ele pensou um pouco e respondeu que era.

o que tá havendo, logan? achei que você ficar todo feliz e... e voltar a ir atrás dela... como... como...

hmpf.

o silêncio voltou a dominar a biblioteca, iluminada apenas pela luz quente do abajur e aquecida pelo perfume dela. ele fechou os olhos, realmente se sentindo mais calmo.

ela tá estranha...

é. e é isso que tá me incomodando, guria.

ela ergueu os olhos pra ele, preocupada.

tá me incomodando, também, logan. às vezes eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer...

e realmente eles deveriam ter temido, e se preparado. mas jean tinha passado por um inferno, e renascido; e depois perdido o controle, e renascido outra vez quando finalmente voltou a ser a mulher controlada de antes... porque não marie? porque ela não poderia renascer e voltar também? num impulso ele se levantou da cama, encheu sua velha mala com roupas dele e dela e desceu, indo pra garagem e se irritando com os pedaços de conversas que chegavam até ele.

professor?

vai ser bom, jean. vai ser bom ele descobrir por si mesmo...

ele riu ironicamente.

"vai sim. vai ser bom eu descobrir e trazer ela de volta pra vocês verem."

todas aquelas frases interrompidas, palavras não ditas e olhares de pena já tinham feito logan atingir o limite da paciência. ele pegou a moto e saiu, dirigindo loucamente pra espantar seus terrores.


	5. Chapter 5

_ marie!_

ele saltou pelo meio da poeira, desesperado. ele não podia perdê-la, não podia.

a fênix tinha se descontrolado e estava atacando cegamente quem quer que chegasse perto dela; amigo ou inimigo, não fazia diferença: todos representavam uma ameaça. e a pobre marie fora uma das primeiras a provar a fúria de jean renascida e enlouquecida, logo depois de charles xavier cair desacordado tentando controlar sua primeira aluna.

guria, cadê você?

ele gritava desesperado e meio cego no meio da poeira e sentiu um suspiro de alívio quando a enxergou, perigosamente desmaiada em cima de uma grossa coluna de pedra cortada ao meio. finalmente. ele só esperava ter chegado a tempo...

não! não! 

ele se desesperou e acelerou o passo, uma rajada óptica de ciclope, mal-direcionada, tinha atingido a coluna, que começava a desmoronar. e naqueles poucos segundos em que tudo caía ele viu a vida deles dois juntos passando por sua mente. a ligação deles. a confiança. a compreensão. a admiração. tudo era recíproco... tudo era raro e especial demais pra acabar tão cedo. e não ia acabar. resoluto, ele enfrentou a chuva de pedras e se colocou debaixo da coluna, preparado pra interceptar a queda.

ela caiu quase em pé nos seus braços, mas inconsciente e terrivelmente machucada. ele sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, tristeza e alívio misturados. ela estava a salvo, sim. ele a tinha agora, e ela teria seu fator de cura muito em breve. logan se ajoelhou, preparado pra desmaiar depois de tocá-la, com ela mal e mal apoiada sobre seu corpo. de joelhos ele tentava tirar uma das luvas dela, mas antes que ele conseguisse, o corpo dela começou a escorregar, e foi descendo até parar de joelhos entre as pernas dele... ele a segurou pela cintura, meio desajeitado, e ficou paralisado quando sentiu aqueles lábios carnudos tocando o canto da boca dele, e depois se fechando completamente sobre os seus. e foi tudo o que ele sentiu nos instantes antes de desmaiar.

os lábios. e esse tinha sido o começo do fim. o começo da perdição, do sofrimento, do labirinto de mentiras e dúvidas e falhas e pisadas em falso. ele tinha ficado completamente obcecado pelos lábios dela desde aquele dia. sonhava em sentir outra vez o toque macio deles; que mesmo que tenha durado apenas alguns segundos, tinham sido segundos que mudaram completamente seu jeito de pensar sobre ela.

um beijo. aquilo **havia** sido um beijo... e ele nunca havia imaginado que eles pudessem se beijar. ele sempre tinha visto marie como uma protegida e também como uma igual, uma parceira pra toda a vida... não como um objeto de desejo. claro que ela ia muito além da definição de "objeto de desejo", mas ele simplesmente nunca havia pensado nela nesses termos... relação física. sexo. mas... isso seria possível? não nos termos "técnicos", exatamente, porque mesmo com a mutação dela ele conseguia pensar em jeitos de se relacionarem... mas seria possível que eles dessem certo também como amantes?

_ele tirou mais uma baforada do charuto e entrou na sala vazia, escura no meio da tarde por causa da tempestade de neve que caía. sua cabeça dava voltas e ele não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. ele se sentou no sofá, confuso e irritado por não conseguir se entender. e um tempo depois ele desistiu, e suspirou olhando pra baixo, e seus olhos bateram num pedaço de tecido fino esquecido por ali... e ele imediatamente o reconheceu. era dela. um dos muitos meios que ela usava pra se proteger._

ele pegou a echarpe meio distraído e o levou até o nariz.

o cheiro. o cheiro dela estava entranhado em suas lembranças... era embriagante, viciante... ele fechou os olhos, e uma imagem dela veio à sua mente. sorrindo no meio das folhas secas de outono, os cabelos voando, as mãos nas dele. ele engoliu em seco. o sorriso dela. como era lindo e doce e provocante... como eles se davam bem. como seu sangue parecia correr mais rápido toda vez que ela estava por perto. como era bom sentir o abraço dela, o toque das mãos em seu corpo quando eles andavam de moto. como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente... e seu solhos se arregalaram, surpesos. como ele nunca havia notado isso? eles se encaixavam... fisicamente, psicologicamente... sentimentalmente. céus.

ele abriu os olhos, e descobriu que havia feito, sem perceber, um buraco com a brasa acesa no tecido fino em suas mãos.

um buraco na fina trama do tecido. um buraco na trama do destino, era do que ele precisava.

logan sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar o sono. fazia quatro dias que ele estava na estrada, e só então resolveu parar pra dormir. porque ele tinha um objetivo e nada conseguia fazer ele se desviar: fome, cansaço, sol, noite. mas ele ia precisar de energia quando chegasse no seu destino. estava anoitecendo, mas ele pensou que o cansaço era tanto que não teria problema com pesadelos. logan escolheu um hotel razoável, não sem antes consultar alguém... como ele vinha fazendo desde que saiu da mansão.

"marie?" 

alguém em sua mente. como de costume, também, ninguém respondeu suas indagações e ele sentiu o desespero ameaçando aparecer.

"mas foda-se. eu tou indo buscar ela".

ele parou num pequeno hotel nos arredores de uma cidade qualquer, se registrou e foi pro quarto, sempre quase calado, com um ar obstinado no rosto, falando só o necessário. ele entrou, trancou a porta, jogou a mala no chão e se sentou na cama. logan nem se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz, mas não precisava. a lua cheia entrava pela janela, inundando tudo com sua luz fria e prata. como os cabelos dela. ele olhou pro pequeno quarto banhado naquela luz fria e pensou que aquela seria a noite perfeita pra pedi-la em casamento.

"... no jardim. o luar vai estar te iluminando... seus cabelos, as mechas brancas vão estar quase brilhando no luar. emoldurando seu rosto. seus olhos castanhos, seus lábios corados... sua pele tão branca... a gente vai parar na nossa árvore. e então eu vou tirar a caixa do meu bolso e... se for preciso, eu me ajoelho na tua frente, baby..."

ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça e, tirando os sapatos e a roupa, resolveu se deitar.

---

_ até agora não entendi direito essa história de presente, logan..._

ele deu um meio-sorriso e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.

ora. só me deu vontade de te dar um presente. não posso?

ela meneou a cabeça, olhando incrédula pra ele.

você queimou minha echarpe... bom, como, eu não sei e o sorriso dela era de derreter adamantium naquele instante mas não precisava ter me dado outra. de verdade. eu tenho tantas...

marie ainda era especial e querida, e ele se sentia na obrigação de substituir o que tinha estragado. simples assim, era o que ele continuava repetindo pra si mesmo. e agora ele via seu presente no pescoço dela, e não sabia se abençoava ou amaldiçoava o que estava vendo. depois do quase-beijo, e depois de ter começado a pensar nela como mulher parecia impossível parar. seus olhos desceram disfarçadamente pro decote, mas ela logo se afastou pra jogar e ele sentiu um rosnado baixo de frustração em sua garganta. seus olhos a acompanhavam. se pegou analisando cada uma de suas curvas, nas quais ele mal havia notado até então; era como se tivessem aparecido ali de repente, num piscar de olhos. analisando como sua calça de couro grudava no corpo, realçando ainda mais seus passos sensuais por causa do salto. ela andava quase como um animal selvagem e perigoso. seu decote ora revelava ora escondia a pele muito clara e a curvatura dos seios... e, entre eles, a sua dogtag. 'minha'. era como se ela fosse propriedade dele, e logan tentou se lembrar se ela sempre havia se vestido assim e não conseguiu. e, horror dos horrores, ele se sentiu ficando excitado. 

ele abriu os primeiros botões da camisa pra respirar melhor, bebeu uns goles de cerveja e olhou em volta. e então ele reparou que ela era realmente a mulher mais olhada dali. mulher. mulher. e não apenas porque era bonita e esperta, mas porque era SEXY. ooh deus. sim, sexy. sexy discutindo com o cara gordo do outro lado da mesa, com uma das mãos na cintura e um ar de desafio no rosto. com seu esmalte preto e seu cinto de tachas, que delineava perfeitamente as formas do quadril.

não encosta em mim!

o que é que há, gatinha? tá com medo d'eu te machucar?

até parece.

ela riu meio irônica da ignorância do homem gordo e se afastou, e logan achou que devia se colocar no meio deles quando notou a forma roliça do jogador seguindo sua garota e estendendo a mão pra tocar seu braço nu.

ela disse pra não encostar. tá surdo, xará?

as palavras e os olhos do canadense foram suficientes pra espantar a ameaça, e quando ele se voltou pra marie ela sorria e tinha um ar divertido no rosto.

meu herói.

e então ela o abraçou e recostou a cabeça em seu peito e tudo o que ele viu foram os lábios muito vermelhos dela se movendo. 

não sei o que faria sem você... ainda bem que você tá sempre comigo.

ele respondeu meio incoscientemente, sem nem reparar no que estava falando, com a voz rouca e baixa e cheia de desejo enquanto a apertava contra seu corpo. 

sempre, baby.

logan abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama de repente, suando. os lábios pintados, o corpo dela contra o seu... era tudo tão real, tão real... mas ele estava sozinho agora. ele enxugou o suor da testa e sentiu uma contração estranha no estômago.

quantos mais ele teria ainda? quando ele ia acordar de verdade? quando?

ele se deitou de novo, tentando pegar no sono, mas parecia impossível. desde aquela noite no bar, quando ele finalmente compreendeu que ela era uma mulher, e não mais a sua garota, desde aquela noite ele nunca mais teve paz; seus sonhos nunca mais foram os mesmos.

e se no começo tudo o que ele queria era beijá-la outra vez, logo seus pensamentos iam muito além. como seria... fazer amor com ela. sim, porque não era um simples transa e toda vez que ele pensava em ir pra cama com ela seria pra fazer amor. ele passou a imaginar como seria o corpo dela se movendo sob o seu, a carne dela em volta da sua... o cheiro e o suor dos dois se misturando e se misturando ao cheiro das folhas secas de outono lá fora, o sol entrando pela janela... toda aquela pele muito branca, sendo acariciada primeiro pelos raios de sol e depois pelos dedos deles, pelos lábios... toda aquela pele virgem, intocada... e ele sendo o primeiro e o único a ter aquela visão, aquela sensação, o primeiro e único a causar todas aquelas sensações nela...

e ele imaginava como seria acordar ao lado dela. ouvir aquela voz cheia de sono que às vezes ela usava no café da manhã quando não tinha dormido direito à noite por causa dos pesadelos dele. ouvir a voz cheia de sono murmurando o nome dele depois de uma noite toda ...

_ eu te amo, logan._

marie, eu te amo...

ele ouviu o som da própria voz murmurando o que nunca tinha tido coragem de dizer pra ela e abriu os olhos, irritado. e sentiu aquele começo de desespero, tão familiar, ameaçando aparecer. mas ele não ia se entregar... logan se irritou seriamente, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou pela janela. não estava nem amanhecendo ainda, só o céu um pouco mais claro no leste... ele viu o relógio marcando cinco e meia e resolveu partir.

"melhor assim. quanto menos tempo eu perder, melhor. e se tudo continuar como eu planejei, até amanhã a essa hora eu já cheguei... e encontrei minha garota..."

ele engoliu em seco. ele não queria pensar como seria esse reencontro, em que circunstâncias isso iria acontecer... nada. o único pensamento que ocupava sua mente era "encontrar marie". tudo o mais não existia. até o desespero que tentava emergir só aparecia às vezes, e logo era soterrado por toneladas de obstinação e certeza.

ela estava viva, ele sabia. ora, era lógico que estava... aquela cerimônia no jardim não tinha passado de uma encenação ridícula de alguma coisa.

imagens dela povoavam sua mente. ele estava tão próximo agora, tão próximo... seu coração queria explodir. mas... 

"resta saber se ela vai me perdoar..."

me perdoa, marie...

falou comigo, uh... senhor...?

ouvir uma resposta depois de tantos dias de silêncio foi algo tão chocante que só uns segundos depois logan percebeu que tinha sido uma voz masculina que respondeu. ele olhou em volta da recepção. um atendente qualquer do hotel. como ele ousava se intrometer nos seus delírios? o rapaz, sentindo aquele olhar homicida em cima de si, deu uns passos pra trás, afastando os braços, com mil perguntas sobre a sanidade mental daquele homem estranho e triste aflorando em sua mente.

logan suspirou, saiu e parou na frente do hotel por alguns segundos pra observar o sol nascendo. 

"é um presságio, eu sei: novo dia, vida nova. e eu juro que nunca mais vou deixar passar um minuto sem dizer o quanto eu amo essa garota, nunca deixar ela ter a menor dúvida de todo o amor que eu sinto por ela. nunca... deus, só mais uma chance... e eu vou fazer da minha marie a mulher mais feliz do mundo. eu juro."

----

_perigosa._

sim, definitivamente. tanto era perigosa que estava fazendo ele voltar pra casa menos de uma semana depois de ter saído, confuso pelos seus novos sentimentos por ela, pela rapidez e intensidade com que eles se modificavam.

'mas talvez eu tenha me precipitado.' 

se ela o amasse, se ela o desejasse como ele a desejava, aí sim seria terrível. porque ela o teria na palma de sua mão se quisesse. ele se lembrava bem: poucas vezes tinha encontrado uma mulher que o fisgasse dessa forma, uma mulher que tivesse tudo o que ele admirava: era doce, frágil e feminina, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e decidida e independente. era atraente e sexy e carinhosa. e o entendia e o aceitava como poucos. uma mulher que o acalmava e o libertava de seus demônios interiores, que quase o fazia se esquecer do seu lado animal e ao mesmo tempo o excitava loucamente... 

e isso era terrível. porque era muito intenso, e porque ele não sabia se queria se prender a alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa o fizesse se sentir tão bem quanto ela fazia. não... "não queria se prender" já não servia mais pra descrever a relação deles. a presença dela corria em suas veias, era tão necessária que ele se sentia incompleto quando ela não estava por perto. a lembrança dela povoava suas noites e seus sonhos, e ele frequentemente acordava no meio da noite esperando encontrá-la dormindo ao seu lado depois de algum sonho muito nítido. sim, ele já estava muito bem preso.

e sentindo sua liberdade ameaçada, ele fugiu. como um animal acuado.

mas ele tinha se lembrado de algo nessa viagem: muito tempo atrás marie tinha estado apaixonada por ele, jean havia lhe contado. mas a própria marie jamais tinha tocado nesse assunto... então podia ser que não, a ruiva devia ter se enganado ou a paixão tinha acabado... e por isso ele estava voltando. porque talvez ela não fosse tão ameaçadora assim, afinal.

ele precisava dela, era fato. mas isso não significava que ele ia pular alegremente nos braços dela na primeira oportunidade. ele não estava preparado... tinha muita coisa por trás. ele não se sentia bem colocando sua vida, seu coração nas mãos dela; e acima de tudo ele gostaria de estar no controle... e quem sabe isso fosse possível, sim. no controle... principalmente porque, como seu confidente, ele sabia do ponto fraco dela: ela tinha medo de se envolver. ela tinha plena consciência da sua mutação, e das limitações que elas trariam pra um relacionamento mais sério. sim, ele conseguia pensar em muitas maneiras de contornar essa mutação. sabia que seria possível eles terem um relacionamento quase normal. mas ela tinha medo, e ele podia muito bem usar o medo dela como escudo, como desculpa.

então ele ia voltar e esperar, analisando os fatos com mais calma. ele acelerou a moto, com pressa de chegar ao seu destino, de se encontrar com ela outra vez. logan tinha passado mais de metade do dia viajando. a paisagem tinha mudado radicalmente enquanto ele se aproximava do seu destino: montanhas altíssimas, picos cobertos de neve, florestas e animais selvagens. ele sentia uma certa paz, porque isso lembrava sua terra natal. mas era uma paz falsa, passageira, ele sabia. uns quilômetros mais à frente estava o QG do projeto sentinela.

"baby, eu já te contei do piquenique? hm... acho que não. na beira do lago. no pôr-do-sol. eu... eu amo tanto você na luz do sol se pondo, não sei o que é... ou melhor, eu te amo de qualquer jeito, mas..." 

e de repente foi como se uma parede invisível surgisse do nada no meio da estrada. seus pensamentos se interromperam bruscamente. logan terminou de fazer a curva acentuada e viu. iluminados pela luz fria da lua cheia, cerca de cinco quilômetros na sua frente, ao lado de um grande lago, os restos da construção. a moto parou sem ele saber como, seu corpo se paralisou, ele mal conseguia respirar. tudo o que ele fazia era olhar.

ele nunca conseguirira dizer tudo o que passou por sua mente naqueles minutos em que ele ficou olhando, estático, pros escombros da fábrica. nunca. sua mente se alternando entre o vazio absoluto e tudo ao mesmo tempo... se alternando entre esperaça e desespero, otimismo e o pessimismo mais negro, entre amor e ódio... ódio de si mesmo, culpa...

tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia voltou, claro como se fosse num filme.

_a confusão dentro do prédio, a fumaça, o cheiro de metal derretendo._

as pessoas correndo, aglumas fugindo, outras tentando salvar os planos e esconder os enormes robôs caçadores de mutantes.

mas era tarde demais, os x-men já tinham descoberto tudo.

ele estava lá, lutando ferozmente no meio de toda a bagunça, mal enxergando por causa da fumaça, se aproximando do fogo enquanto .

ororo estava lá. desmaiada, machucada, nos braços do fera. mas estava. jean e scott estavam lá, também... lutando. até o bobby estava.

ela não. 

no momento em que ele não sentiu ela por perto começou a se preocupar.

no pequeno espaço de tempo em que o fogo aumentou demais e tudo começou a ruir a preocupação virou desespero profundo, ele largou os caras e foi atrás dela.

jean gritou. tudo já tinha caído daquele lado. e tudo estava começando a cair em cima deles.

eles precisavam ir.

logan resistiu e continuou a andar em direção ao último lugar onde tinha visto ela.

e então... 

não. rrrrrr.

ele sacudiu a cabeça. não. não. o que tinha acontecido depois disso era delírio, ilusão. era apenas mais um de seus pesadelos. 

ela conseguiu se salvar, eu sei! eu tenho certeza! rr. 

sua voz se perdia na escuridão da noite, e as estrelas nada respondiam. a única coisa que o chamava eram os restos queimados logo em frente. ele suspirou, deu partida na moto e avançou mais um pouco. perto o bastante pra vigiar o local, longe o suficiente pra não perder as esperanças ainda nessa noite.

logan se sentou no chão duro debaixo de um pequeno grupo de árvores, as pernas cruzadas. e passou a noite toda assim, sentado em posição de lótus, de costas pras ruínas, esvaziando sua mente de tudo o que fosse possível, de tudo o que fosse ruim, conservando apenas as lembranças dela. o amor que ele sentia. isso seria seu combustível nas próximas horas ou dias, isso o manteria vivo e capaz de ir atrás do seu objetivo.

por fim o céu começou a ficar cor-de-rosa no leste. amanhecia. ele resolveu começar, enfrentar o que quer que fosse. logan respirou fundo. consciente de que, lá no fundo, começar pudesse significar a sua ruína. mas ele tinha tanta certeza de que a verdade era o que ele achava... ou pelo menos seu desespero pra acreditar que fosse realmente verdade era tanto... que o fazia seguir em frente.


	6. Chapter 6

logan emergiu, sentindo o ar entrando em seus pulmões e o vento frio do final de tarde batendo em seu rosto e secando as pequenas gotas de água gelada que escorriam por sua pele. ele se deixou ficar boiando por alguns instantes nas águas frias do lago, tentando relaxar o corpo e a mente. apenas doze horas de buscas tinham sido mais desgastantes emocionalmente do que dias de lutas contra todos seus inimigos juntos. doze horas de gritos, perguntas ao vazio... de tentativas de sentir o cheiro dela em algum lugar das redondezas, de ver pegadas dela, de finalmente ouvir alguma resposta. doze horas de buscas sem resultados.

e todas aquelas dúvidas, de que "eles" pudessem estar certos, começavam a sobrepor as certezas cegas dele mesmo, à medida em que suas buscas frustradas terminavam e o único lugar que havia sobrado eram as ruínas do enorme galpão.

logan arriscou uma olhada de lado pro monte de paredes caídas e restos carbonizados alguns metros à sua esquerda. quase um mês depois do incêndio, o mato já começava a tomar conta do lugar, e mesmo algumas das árvores que haviam sido queimadas mostravam pequenos brotos e folhas em seus galhos retorcidos e negros. e era tudo o que ele sabia sobre o local. ele não tinha arriscado a entrar ali ainda... e o fundo ele sabia exatamente o porquê. o máximo que ele tinha feito durante o dia tinha sido circular o local, e só pela aparência externa das paredes dava pra saber que seria quase impossível alguém escapar com vida dali, depois que o incêndio tinha começado. sim, ele admitiu isso pra si mesmo. mas sempre havia o "quase impossível", sempre havia uma chance...

"amanhã..."

e, ah, como havia sido duro ver seus delírios se desfazendo quando ele viu aquelas paredes consumidas pelo fogo... mas agora que ele havia chegado ali, ele não ia andar pra trás. ele nunca fazia isso, nunca. e amanhã... bem, amanhã seria o dia da verdade. tentando afastar qualquer tipo de expectativa de sua mente, logan mergulhou outra vez, sentindo a água gelada cortando seu corpo como facas. as lembranças e comparações eram ruins, desconfortáveis. mas serviam como alívio pra ele não pensar em seu problema mais imediato.

--- 

_era impossível apagá-la de sua mente, impossível fazer seu corpo entender que devia esperar. e então ele se descobriu obcecado por ela._

quanto mais ele a negava, mais forte a necessidade dela se fazia presente. logan tentava esvaziar a mente da presença dela, mas era difícil; e era ainda mais difícil porque ela o procurava como antes e ele não tinha mais tempo com ela como antes... ou fingia não ter. e então ele se surpreendia mais uma vez com ela, e se dividia entre assustado e maravilhado: ela nunca o prendia, nunca o forçava a ficar e a fazer o que não quisesse. ela o deixava completamente livre. porque ela também era assim. 

até nisso eles se davam bem. era incrível... 

e então ele a encontrou em mais uma noite solitária na estufa de tempestade, no meio das plantas. o cheiro dela era inconfundível, mesmo misturado com o das plantas que se preparavam pra primavera, e o instinto o levou a dar alguns passos na direção dela.

mas antes que ela notasse a presença dele ali começou a murmurar alguma coisa, e logan esperou, a mão esquerda apoiada na parede. e então ele ouviu ela dizendo baixinho, mas claramente: "

aah, logan, eu te amo tanto...

não dava pra negar ou tentar se enganar, era muito claro o que ela tinha dito. ele engoliu em seco. se sentiu congelando e deu meia-volta e não respondeu. nada. nunca. e agora a declaração dela vagava solta pelo tempo e pelo espaço, esperando um eco, uma resposta... que nunca chegava aos ouvidos dela... vagava enquanto o rosto dela se desfazia, se derretia... enquanto as línguas de fogo, enormes e implacáveis, vinham exigir de volta todo o amor que existia no coração dela e que não tinha sido correspondido, não tinha florescido... e ela murmurava e suas palavras ganhavam uma força indescritível com a distância e viravam gritos "eu te amo eu te amo eu te amo eu te amo" enquanto ela se liquefazia...

não. 

ele se revirou na cama, ainda dormindo e suando mesmo no frio da noite, e caiu no sono outra vez depois de alguns minutos. o resto da noite, estranhamente, transcorreu tranqüilo. nenhum outro sonho ou pesadelo. logan dormiu como uma pedra, como há muito tempo não acontecia... ou como ele nunca havia se lembrado de ter dormido. era como se, à beira de descobrir a verdade, seja ela qual fosse, seus desejos e ilusões tivessem se encolhido no fundo de seu coração. seu sono só era perturbado por uma vaga sensação das pedrinhas pontudas no chão, sentidas através do saco de dormir. mas mesmo essa sensação não passava de uma coisinha incômoda no meio do grande vácuo negro que o envolveu naquela noite... era uma escuridão e vazio tão intensos que, mesmo depois de ter acordado, logan ainda os sentia dentro de si.

"talvez... seja com isso que a morte se pareça" 

um arrepio gelado percorreu seu corpo, e ele quis acreditar que fosse o vento da manhã que se erguia. logan finalmente abriu os olhos... e soltou um suspiro. a neblina se erguia quase como uma parede sólida, impedindo-o de ver mais do que alguns metros à frente. o mundo tinha se transformado num grande campo branco e etéreo... como se ele misteriosamente tivesse passado pra um outro plano de existência durante a noite. o arrepio voltou, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, se sentando sobre a superfície rústica do saco de dormir, que esfriava rapidamente ao perder o contato com o corpo dele.

"não. não devo encarar essa neblina como um sinal... isso não é um sinal. ponto."

ele não queria mais pensar e se levantou num salto. andou pelo lugar por alguns minutos atrás de algum galho seco pra fazer fogo, e voltou bufando pro pequeno acampamento. o orvalho tinha molhado tudo, e ele ia ter que se contentar com o café da noite passada. ele encheu uma caneca com a bebida morna e se sentou de volta no saco de dormir. ele levava a caneca aos lábio de vez em quando, distraidamente, e seus olhos se perderam na neblina, e ele começou a se recordar... lembranças de várias épocas afloravam à sua mente, e ele tentava descobrir quando foi exatamente que se deu conta do quanto ela era essencial na vida dele, antes mesmo de crescer e virar uma ameaça. teria sido ainda durante a "morte" de jean grey, antes dela milagrosamente ter voltado à vida por causa de sua mutação? 

"... naqueles dias... eu me lembro bem. tentava me consolar imaginando que marie estava ali... e tentava colocá-la no lugar da jeannie... tentava imaginar como teria sido se eu não tivesse conseguido salvá-la na estátua da liberdade... e só simplesmente imaginar minha vida sem ela me fez sentir vazio como poucas vezes em toda a minha vida..."

suas sobrancelhas se franziram, e o aperto em seu coração aumentou, lembrando-o da situação atual. mesmo naquela época, com o impacto da morte de jean ainda fresco e presente, ele não tinha chegado nem perto de imaginar sua vida sem marie. ele sacudiu a cabeça, levou a caneca aos lábios e tentou engolir mais um gole de café morno, sua garganta tinha ficado seca demais...

"mas não. naquela época eu ainda não tinha me dado conta de que... a amava. e talvez por isso tudo tenha se desenvolvido assim tão fácil. naquela época ela então era só a minha guria, alguém de quem eu gostava demais, alguém que tava sempre ali, alguém que fazia minha vida mais leve... alguém pra quem eu era um homem, e não apenas uma fera, uma arma ou uma experiência que não deu certo..." 

ele sempre tinha tido um lugar especial no coração dela. sempre.

_ele entrou na cozinha e foi direto pra geladeira. abriu a porta e resmungou: tinham bebido sua cerveja. contrariado, logan procurou a mesa mais distante do grupinho de mulheres que assava biscoitos, pensativo, e ali ele se sentou e olhou pra fora. a neve derretia, e a primavera chegaria muito em breve. ele suspirou. e instantes depois sentiu seu corpo reagindo: o cheiro dela ficava mais próximo. seu pescoço se virou contra sua vontade, e ele olhou pra ela. sorrindo meio melancólica, os olhos fixos nos dele e com duas canecas de café fumegante nas mãos._

toma.

ela colocou uma das canecas na frente dele, o tempo todo sorrindo, e então tudo o mais em volta deles parou. o sorriso dela... ele estava com saudades. era tão magnético, tão suave e quente... como ele tinha sobrevivido tantos dias sem aquele sorriso? mas o sorriso durou pouco, muito pouco, e logo ela saiu da cozinha com sua caneca, e mergulhou nas sombras da mansão. ele continuou sentado por longos minutos, sozinho e pensativo, e sorveu a bebida negra e muito quente em sua xícara. mesmo no meio de toda a escuridão de seus pensamentos, mesmo tendo revelado o que sentia, ainda que indiretamente, e não ter sido correspondida, ainda assim ela conseguia confortá-lo. com café, com sorrisos.

logan começou a pensar se não estaria sendo um covarde. por deus, até outro dia ela era apenas uma garota... 'a guria'. alguém com quem ele saía às vezes pra jogar, ou pra beber, alguém pra quem ele estava ensinando as melhores técnicas de lutas. alguém que ele quase chegava a ver como uma irmã mais nova. uma garota inofensiva: a última coisa que ela representava era uma ameaça... pelo contrário. por meses ela tinha sido como um porto seguro. mas agora não era mais. ela tinha virado uma mulher, e não era uma mulher qualquer, alguém com quem ele poderia ter uma noite de sexo e nunca mais ver outra vez. ela estaria sempre ali, e ele também. e mesmo que não estivesse, a parte que ela ocupava em seu coração já era grande demais pra ser ignorada. 

o barulho na cozinha ficou irritante demais e ele não estava conseguindo pensar. irritado, logan se levantou e entrou na sala escura, mas ela já estava tomada por outra pessoa... sim, ela. deitada no sofá, a caneca apoiada no chão, com fones de ouvido, os olhos fechados, os braços abertos acariciando distraídos os cabelos e revelando seus seios cobertos pela blusa de gola alta muito justa, e entre eles, a forma mais alta da correntinha e da dogtag. ele deixou seus olhos percorrerem devagar o corpo dela, e sentiu sua boca salivando.

mmm... logan...

ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, quando ela murmurou seu nome, numa voz meio sonolenta, os olhos ainda fechados. eram seus sonhos virando realidade; os sonhos onde eles faizam amor e dormiam ainda unidos e ela acordava e dizia o nome dele exatamente desse jeito... era como um chamado, difícil de resistir. ele sentiu a pressão da corrente ficando mais forte outra vez, o sombra da prisão voltou a crecer em cima dele; e se virou rápido pra subir a escada e ir pro seu quarto, levando a caneca aos lábios. tentou tomar mais um gole mas o café já tinha esfriado completamente. logan jogou a caneca pro lado, assistindo os raios do sol nascente perfurando a camada espessa de névoa.

"acho que foi uma coisa natural, porque era pra ter sido. e eu não consegui entender isso na época. eu lutava, mas porque tudo já estava feito, e eu não aceitava... ela simplesmente tomou conta do meu coração do jeito mais irreversível que podia acontecer... sem sequer tentar, sem nunca ter me forçado a nada. simplesmente aconteceu. porque era pra ser. porque a gente era... é... predestinado"

ele suspirou e se levantou, limpando as folhas úmidas da calça.

"hora de ir, xará."

e ele seguiu a trilha estreita até o galpão destruído, o tempo todo com a cabeça baixa e a mente vazia.


	7. Chapter 7

"Marie, baby... "

Ele apertou mais os braços, tentando abraçar toda ela de uma vez.

"Esperei tanto pra ter você de volta, querida, tanto... tantas vezes tu me apareceu em sonhos, mesmo durante o dia... e eu tinha tanta certeza de que ia te achar... mesmo que todo mundo falasse o contrário. que eu tava ficando louco, que eu tava me iludindo... eu sabia que ia te encontrar... "

"Mas ele nunca poderia imaginar que o reencontro seria dessa forma."

"Não, não..."

O pedaço de couro, coberto de sangue seco, apertado ente seus dedos, era pequeno demais... e o pequeno x de metal retorcido não deixava dúvidas.

"Não..."

E os restos de cabelos queimado e do que parecia pele, ossos ou qualquer outro tipo de tecido carbonizado também não deixavam dúvidas. 

"NÃO!"

Sua cabeça se inclinou pra trás com o grito, e seu punho se fechou. Com tanta intensidade que as garras se projetaram e ficaram faiscando na luz pálida do sol poente. Por quanto tempo, ele nunca soube dizer. Tudo o que ele sabia era que, depois de algumas horas explorando as ruínas, removendo pedras e valendo-se apenas da memória pra localizar o lugar onde ele a havia visto pela última vez, ele finalmente tinha chegado lá.

A pequena sala de controles, com a enorme porta de metal blindado. A porta continuava no lugar, intacta. E ele sentiu uma ponta de esperança quando passou se espremendo pelas paredes meio demolidas. O sol entrava glorioso pelos buracos no teto, aquecendo seu corpo e sua alma. Logan limpou o suor da testa e foi avançando pelo recinto. O cheiro de queimado ainda dominava o ar mesmo depois de todas essas semanas, o chão estava coberto por restos enegrecidos de várias coisas e cinzas. Mas ele ignorava todos os sinais e continuava avançando. Até que o reflexo de alguma coisa bateu nos seus olhos, obrigando Logan a fechar as pálpebras. Ele andou mais uns passos estreitando os olhos, parou ao lado do objeto que refletia a luz do sol e se ajoelhou. Seu coração parou. Um zíper, um pedaço de couro preto que tinha restado... lentamente ele viu sua mão se movendo em direção aos restos, e ele daria tudo pra voltar no tempo e não ter visto aquele pequeno x um pouco derretido no centro do zíper. Mas ele viu... e então o mundo parou. Ele não se deu conta de que o dia, ou dias, ou quantos dias haviam se passado, e ele nem sabia em que ponto suas garras se retraíram e suas mãos ficaram apertando sua cabeça, tentando se proteger de todas as imagens que surgiram como um turbilhão em sua mente. Ele murmurava o nome dela como um mantra, uma tentativa inconsciente de iluminar toda a escuridão.

"Marie..."

Ele apertou mais um pouco o pedaço do uniforme dela, e sentiu o couro ressecado cedendo à pressão.

"Não..."

Essas eram as únicas palavras que saíam da sua boca a essa altura, ora murmuradas cheias de dor, ora gritadas com fúria. Tudo o que existia era a escuridão dos olhos fechados, ele não queria abri-los, não queria enfrentar a realidade, ainda não... Logan só acordou do seu transe quando sentiu o couro finalmente se rasgando entre seus dedos. Então ele abriu os olhos e despertou. Uma gota de chuva em sua testa alertou-o pra chuva. Ele olhou em volta. Estava ensopado... o chão alagado e seus joelhos e pernas afundados no meio de cinzas e restos que boiavam... seus cabelos escorrendo sobre o rosto... mas os restos dela ainda firmes em sua mão. Devia estar chovendo há horas... mas ele não se importava.

Ele não merecia mais nada agora. Cuidados, atenção, compaixão, amor. Ele não era mais um homem. Não era mais um ser vivo. Ele se sentia vazio, arrasado, devastado. Não se importava com mais nada que pudesse lhe acontecer. Que tragédia maior poderia acontecer na sua vida depois dessa? Como se respondesse às suas perguntas mudas, o céu escureceu mais e mais, e a tempestade se tornou cada vez mais violenta. O teto, frágil, ameaçava desabar. Mas Logan ainda assim não se importava, e não se moveu um milíemtro. As piores mortes e formas de tortura passavam em sua cabeça, e todas tinham uma única vítima: ele, Logan.

Mas então um pedaço enorme de concreto caiu do seu lado, e ele se levantou num salto, assustado. O choque tinha despertado seu lado mais instintivo; o homem dentro dele podia estar se matando de culpa, mas seus instintos mais básicos o forçavam a sair dali, a fugir da fonte de dor. Ele andou devagar, o corpo fraco pela falta de comida ou fraco de dor, ele não sabia... Logan passou por um buraco na parede, deu a volta até ficar de frente pro seu pequeno acampamento e parou, se apoiando com a mão esquerda numa parede ainda de pé, e na outra mão segurando o seu tesouro.

Ele olhou pros restos de couro, cabelos e cinzas em suas mãos, e nem por um instante se preocupou com o quanto sua atitude era mórbida ou doente. Com todo o cuidado, ele caminhou até a moto, retirou a mala dela de debaixo do banco, abriu e escolheu a echarpe que ele havia dado de presente pra ela... há quanto tempo? Nem dois meses. Logan suspirou, e com as mãos firmes embrulhou tudo aquilo no tecido fino, e colocou num bolso interno da mala. Aquilo era ela. E ela ia ficar com ele até... bom, até ele ter se cansado de tudo, até ter se punido o suficiente. Sacudindo a cabeça pra tentar inutilmente se secar, Logan colocou tudo debaixo do banco da moto e se sentou, as pernas viradas pro mesmo lado. Ele ainda não ousava pensar, tomar decisões. Ele continuou sentado, sentindo a chuva escorrendo por seu corpo, lavando a lama e a sujeira, mas sua alma continuava suja e pesada.

Logan continuou olhando fixamente pra frente, o olhar perdido em algum ponto no além, como se olhasse pra dentro de si mesmo. Ele ficou assim por vários minutos, até um relâmpago iluminar a estrutura em ruínas bem à sua frente, pra onde ele tinha estado olhando o tempo todo. Ele sentiu um arrepio descendo pela espinha. Não, ele não podia continuar ali. Não agüentava mais olhar praquele lugar... aquele maldito lugar ia estar impregnado em sua alma até o dia de sua morte, por mais que ele tentasse esquecer. E isso já era suficiente, isso já seria a punição ideal. Ele finalmente encontrou o que tinha ido procurar... e agora sentia uma necessidade quase irracional de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Deixando todo o acampamento pra trás, ele se virou, deu a partida na moto e saiu dirigindo sem destino e em velocidade máxima, não se importando nem um pouco com a possibilidade de terminar estendido no asfalto, sem vida.


	8. Chapter 8

_a neve tinha parado há muitos dias, e as estradas estavam limpas outra vez e o tempo começava a esquentar; e ela o convidou pra ir ao bar mais uma vez. durante todo o resto de inverno logan pensou se valia a pena ou não continuar com isso agora, se seria seguro, ou suicídio. mas ele resolveu se testar ( ou então foi uma desculpa muito mal-dada ) e aceitou o convite. ele se arrependeu no instante em que deixaram o instituto pra trás em cima da sua velha harley: ela abraçou o peito dele por trás, e começou a acariciá-lo bem de leve, deixando-o todo arrepiado. era bom, muito bom... ela nunca tinha tocado ele desse jeito, e ele queria mais. deseperadamente. mas ainda não era a hora... e ele não sabia se ela fazia de propósito ou não._

marie também continuava se vestindo daquele jeito sexy, e dando golpe baixo após golpe baixo: se abaixando pra uma tacada e deixando todo o decote à mostra, tocando nele às vezes, 'por acidente', sorrindo provocante. ela própria parecia estar ignorando aquela história de não se jogar nele... e mesmo que ela continuasse agindo como no começo, não demonstrando interesse, ele em muito em breve não estaria respondendo por seus atos. logan estava ficando seriamente irritado. ele a queria sim, mas não no controle. ele era quem tinha que estar no controle, pras coisas começarem só quando ele estivesse pronto, quando ele tivesse resolvido todas os seus traumas.

mas ela estava atacando. ele se perguntava o porquê, e a conclusão a que chegava era que ela também tinha sentido o beijo, também tinha sido atingida pela intensidade do contato inesperado... contato. então algo mais pulou na mente dele: ela não tinha absorvido apenas o fator de cura. mas as memórias e os pontos fracos. pensando bem, ela tinha absorvido isso há muito tempo...

"como pude ser tão tapado?"

ela poderia estar tramando tudo há meses. toda a aproximação, a amizade, a cumplicidade... isso tudo poderia não passar de fingimento, de uma ponte pra conquistar algo maior: o coração dele. ela estava no controle.

e não ele. 

imediatamente logan viu tudo vermelho e o sangue lhe subiu à cabeça.

"ela precisa de uma lição." 

então ele resolveu dar uma chance pra uma das muitas mulheres que tinham passado a noite lhe dando indiretas. agarrou a primeira que passou por ali, uma morena alta de olhos azuis, e sem trocar uma palavra se atracou com ela, enquanto suas mãos exploravam seu corpo. foi um beijo longo, e quando eles se separaram a mulher o encarava surpresa, mas satisfeita; os olhos brilhando e os lábios ainda mais vermelhos por causa do beijo ardente, e ele olhou em volta pra conferir o resultado.

imediatamente ele percebeu o erro: boquiaberta, os olhos dardejando raiva, marie apertava nervosa o taco em suas mãos enquanto seu rosto ficava pálido e vazio como se a própria vida estivesse indo embora dela. e então ela mordeu o lábio de baixo e se virou de costas pra ele.

raios. ela estava chorando. ele sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas. chorando por causa dele. 

"deus. o que foi que eu fiz? o que foi que eu FIZ?" 

ele se sentiria muito mais aliviado se conseguisse chorar também, mas não conseguia; só passava nervoso o dedo pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais desarrumado.

_ marie, não fica com raiva._

eu não tô com raiva.

tá. e não seja teimosa.

ela se virou, de pé no primeiro degrau da escada, as mãos na cintura, a sobrancelha esquerda e um ar de superioridade no rosto. 

porque eu ficaria com raiva, logan? você tem todo o direito de beijar alguém na hora em que bem entender.

ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, completamente atordoado e arrependido.

eu...

sim, você tem. e não sou eu quem vai te impedir disso.

marie, por favor...

não. e nem pensa em me seguir.

e apesar do tom glacial na voz dela ele iria atrás sim, não fosse o chamado telepático de charles xavier em sua mente. emergência. nível máximo. e logan, duplamente preocupado, se virou enquanto marie subia correndo as escadas até seu quarto. 

minutos depois ela descia até a sala de conferências pra se juntar ao resto da equipe, ainda com a roupa sexy do bar, mas logan nunca mais viu a dogtag no pescoço dela. ele tinha certeza de que foi naquele intervalo de tempo que ela tirou a plaquinha de metal do pescoço e a jogou debaixo da cama. na escuridão, no meio da poeira, descartada, lixo. logan olhava pro vão escuro debaixo da cama ainda não querendo acreditar, mas todas as pontas soltas tinham se fechado agora e não havia mais mentiras que pudessem tapar os buracos. ele sacudiu a cabeça e desviou os olhos do vão escuro para o qual olhava fixamente há horas.

"o que é que eu tô fazendo aqui? o que raios eu tô fazendo nesse lugar?" 

sentado no chão, as costas escoradas na porta, logan olhava incrédulo pro piso de madeira polida do instituto. dirigindo aparentemente sem rumo, ele havia chegado ali dois dias antes. e se trancou no quarto com "ela" e não saiu mais, tentando entender porque, entre tantos lugares pra escolher, ele tinha ido parar justamente ali, como que ele mais queria evitar: pessoas curiosas, cheias de perguntas e atrás de respostas. respostas que ele não queria dar.

era contraditório, sim. e a única razão na qual ele conseguia vagamente pensar era que ali, onde ela tinha vivido durante tanto tempo, era o lugar onde marie de certa forma continuava viva. ele ainda sentia a presença dela ali. não era algo sobrenatural, mas perfeitamente palpável. um papel com anotações esquecido num canto, um livro com a página dobrada, e até mesmo uma echarpe esquecida debaixo de uma almofada do sofá. tudo isso era confortante mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente doloroso. 

sentindo seu peito doer, a ponto de tornar a respiração difícil, ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos pela 74937 vez naqueles dois dias. o pânico finalmente tomava conta dele, à medida em que ele compreendia que finalmente tinha chegado a hora de aceitar. mas ele não queria aceitar.

--- 

jean grey colocou a xícara de chá intocada em cima da mesa do professor. ela não tinha conseguido beber um gole sequer, por causa das projeções mentais de logan no andar de cima. a xícara se chocou com o tampo de vidro da mesa, e o som ficou ecoando no silêncio da sala por infinitos segundos.

ele encontrou alguma coisa.

encontrou, minha cara.

... mas ainda assim não achei certo entrar na mente dele pra ver o que é.

charles ficou uns segundos em silêncio, e então contou.

eu entrei.

jean arregalou os olhos.

ele não pode continuar trancado lá pra sempre. até mesmo ele pode morrer de fome... e enquanto logan estiver aqui no instituto, ele de certa forma está sob minha responsabilidade; é um dos meus x-men. e tenho que colocar limites nas ações dos meus pupilos.

entendo... e... o que foi que ele achou? 

charles baixou os olhos.

a prova que ele tanto procurava.

como se fosse um gesto combinando, todos engoliram em seco, e jean enxugou uma lágrima solitária.

mas, professor... ele está lá dentro trancado com os restos mortais dela?

sim, scott.

mas... isso não é certo! é repugnante, é... um desrespeito! temos que dar pelo menos um enterro decente pra ela.

charles fez que sim com a cabeça, e então acrescentou:

certamente que temos.

---

_ o pesadelo voltou ororo se abraçou, como se inconscientemente tentasse se proteger da ameaça._

tudo interesse político logan resmungou do seu canto, deixando a fumaça escapar pelos lábios.

ambos estão corretos. e é por isso que nós temos que impedir que novas sentinelas voltem a ser fabricadas.

depois de meses de terror, quando os enormes robôs eram ameaça freqüente, um ato do presidente impediu que continuassem a ser usados e fabricados. mas agora, com as eleições se aproximando e as manifestações anti-mutantes crescendo, charles havia recebido uma denúncia: as máquinas de matar estavam de volta.

vai ficar tudo bem, vampira... é normal se sentir assim.

era mas não devia ser. logan se lembrava muito bem do último encontro dos mutantes com os sentinelas... rogue tinha visto a morte de perto, muito perto. e agora lá estava ela, sendo confortada por ororo. raios. aquele era o serviço **dele**, de mais ninguém. e naquela hora todas as suspeitas e dúvidas desapareceram, e tudo o que restou foi uma garota assustada. tempestade ergueu os olhos por cima da cabeça dela, e entendeu o olhar que logan lhe deu, se afastando de vampira. aproximando-se, logan tocou o ombro dela, e como ela não reagiu, ele a abraçou. marie continuou sem reação, imóvel e calada em seus braços, mas pelo menos deixou-se ser abraçada.

e fazia tempo, muito tempo que ele não a abraçava assim, sem medos e tensões, apenas um abraço. e, deus. era muitas vezes melhor do que ele conseguia se lembrar; e ele não tinha percebido o quanto tinha sentido falta do contato físico, por menor que fosse. de repente, numa fração de segundos, tudo o que sentia por ela voltou a fazer sentido; ele percebeu porque se sentia tão fatalmente atraído por ela, sentindo o cabelo macio dela envolvendo seu rosto, o perfume dela o embriagando, as formas macias do corpo dela sob suas mãos; tudo isso atenuando, mesmo que de leve, o cara áspero e rude que ele era. e a sensação era de que ele finalmente tinha voltado pra casa.

ele PRECISAVA dela. e ponto. quem ele estava enganando? medos, traumas e paranóias, nada disso valia a pena. a presença. o abraço, o contato... essas eram as únicas coisas que importavam.

vai ficar tudo bem, querida.

e então scott deu início à missão e eles tinham que ir pro jato. marie se afastou sem olhá-lo nos olhos e sem dizer uma palavra de agradecimento, e logan se sentiu um pouco vazio outra vez, seu corpo reclamando que ele não tinha tido o suficiente dela depois de tanto tempo afastado. mas agora ele tinha uma pista do que valia a pena... e do que queria fazer.

ele se sentou num assento no fundo do jato, e ficou a viagem toda olhando pra ela. analisando os olhos dela perdidos lá fora, a mão no queixo... ela não parecia nada bem. e pelo menos metade da tristeza dela era por causa dele. logan se lembrou do rosto dela no bar. de como a chama que havia neles foi se apagando, do jeito que ela se encolheu como um animalzinho ferido, o jeito que o calor da sua voz deu lugar a um tom gelado e controlado. eles nunca tinham brigado antes, ele nunca a havia ferido, não de propósito... e nunca faria isso outra vez. seus punhos se fecharam de raiva; ele queria se redimir, queria abraçá-la de novo; se ajoelhar aos pés dela pra se desculpar... se não fosse aquele avião tão desconfortável... raios. realmente... ela estava impregnada nele. ele precisava vê-la bem, acima de tudo. se ela estava bem, ele também estava. simples assim. raios! fazia semanas que ele não conseguia nem mesmo transar com outras mulheres. porque elas não usavam luvas. não tinham cabelos como os dela, nem lábios rosados e nem cheiravam como ela. ele forçou a memória e tentou se lembrar de como era antes de marie entrar em sua vida. hábitos antigos eram difíceis de se quebrar, e os dele eram realmente antigos. mas ela tinha deixado tudo um pouco mais cheio de calor humano... um pouco mais suave.

ela era especial. terrivelmente especial.

e o que eles tinham era tão raro... e estava se ruindo, por causa dele. as imagens da noite no bar voltaram à sua mente mais uma vez, e ele sentiu-se sufocando. irracional, impulsivo, insensível. como ela podia gostar dele tanto assim? não, gostar, não... ela o amava. e ele... ele engoliu em seco. mas talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. se logan agisse rápido, ainda conseguiria salvar essa ligação especial praticamente intacta. e era isso o que ele ia fazer, assim que eles chegassem em casa. ele ia vencer sua teimosia, e seus traumas, mesmo que doesse muito, mesmo que desse vontade de fugir ele ia encarar esse desafio. mesmo que riscasse sua imagem de machão. sim, e tudo ficaria bem outra vez, ele e ela. juntos de novo, mas de um jeito diferente. do jeito que ela queria, e ele também, e não conseguia mais negar.

e então ele sentiu o jato descendo, e scott anunciou que eles haviam chegado. logan olhou em volta. arrasado. suas tentativas patéticas de tentar manter a presença sufocante que ela exercia na vida dele continuavam ali. como troféus de sua teimosia, de sua insensibilidade... de sua animalidade. ele tinha se dado mal por tudo isso, e agora tentava compensar a falta dela se cercando com aqueles objetos sem vida, cheios de lembranças. ela o tinha cercado por todos os lados, sim. mas não era uma prisão, ele entendia agora. era mais como ar fresco e perfumado o envolvendo e mandando embora anos de poluição. 

rrr.

e agora? agora não haveria mais cabelos castanhos e brancos deixando cheiro de shampoo na sua camisa... nem uma garota franzindo a testa e mordendo os lábios enquanto pensava, nem noites jogando e bebendo e se sentindo tão à vontade com uma mulher como ele se sentia com um homem, porque ela o conhecia por inteiro e aceitava também por inteiro. não haveria mais um abraço numa tarde fria; nem aquele sorriso, tão franco e aberto. nem a garota tão atrevida e doce e engraçada e sensível; que se importava com ele como quase ninguém mais fazia.

não.

a dor em seu peito era tão grande que provavelmente nem a morte daria um fim.

ele olhou em volta outra vez, sem se fixar em nada, à procura de uma solução. estava perdido. completamente perdido.

não!

snikt

a dor de sua pele se rasgando o trouxe de volta à realidade; era a lingaugem que ele entendia, conhecia... sabia lidar bem. nada mais de sentimentos ou culpa, só fúria e dor. logan se levantou. ele precisava de mais, mais dor. sangue. pra se libertar; quebrar aquele círculo vicioso. logan se levantou de repente e recolheu as garras; fechou a mão e quebrou o vaso com as rosas brancas e murchas, que se mancharam com o sangue dele enquanto ele assistia aos cacos penetrando em sua pele... que instantes depois se cicatrizou. e depois o alívio. finalmente alguma coisa com a qual ele podia lidar... logan teve ímpetos de destruir o quarto todo; e se preparou pra isso, as garras estendidas... mirando todas as fotografias em cima da cômoda.

e então ele se parou no meio do ato, e seu corpo ficou tenso, a adrenalina o preparando pra ação. ele tinha ouvido passos. scott, jean, ororo, charles. passos que pararam bem em frente à porta do seu quarto.

logan, abra essa porta. precisamos saber o que você encontrou.

alguns instantes depois

cai fora, summers.

a voz de jean, mais suave, se fez ouvir. 

queremos saber se você encontrou algo...

'cês já sabem o que eu encontrei ou deixei de encontrar. 

precisamos conversar, logan.

mesmo que fosse jean pedindo, ele não tinha a menor vontade de obedecê-la. 

não tenho nada pra conversar com vocês. me deixa em paz.

os x-men se entreolharam. ele estava acuado e enfurecido. e provavelmente não ia abrir aquela porta de boa vontade. scott levou a mão ao visor.

_ preparem-se para o pior._

ciclope avançou uns passos dentro do escuro, e gritou.

wolverine! preciso de você aqui. 

as portas da sala de controle se fechavam devagar; e o teto começava a desmoronar enquanto o incêndio consumia tudo. 

marie!

e no mesmo instante ele já estava seguindo o rastro dela, e segundos depois a encontrava.

logan! sai.

não sem você.

a fumaça já estava densa, e até mesmo logan tinha dificuldade pra enxergar e lutar contra a fuligem que entrava pelas suas narinas. e o que raios aquela menina teimosa estava fazendo, se trancando naquele lugar?

sai logo!

não, logan... alguém precisa ficar.

era difícil ser racional no meio de todo aquele inferno, e logan se aproximou da abertura que ainda restava, com a forte intenção de arrancá-la dali de dentro.

sai, marie. eu tô...

a voz morreu na garganta quando ele viu que ela não estava sozinha. mas lutando com alguns guardas. ela tocou dois deles com as mãos nuas e se virou pra ele.

alguém tem que ficar pra abrir a passagem...

a porta tinha se fechado mais, e ele sabia que o processo era irreversível por causa do sistema de segurança. a abertura agora não passava de meros vinte centímetros, e ainda assim ele esbravejou que ele ia fazer esse trabalho sujo e que ela tinha que cair fora dali imediatamente. 

não, logan... por favor, vai. eu já tou aqui e...

ele tinha certeza absoluta de que viu algumas lágrimas ameaçando cair dos olhos dela, e de que a voz dela tremeu um pouco nas primeiras palavras, mas ela se controlou totalmente em seguida.

...eu quero que você viva.

ele engoliu em seco. sacrifício... ou suicídio? a voz dela se tornou muito baixa, mas ainda assim ele ouviu.

viva, logan... e me faz feliz assim, sendo feliz.

ele ameaçou enfiar o braço pela abertura de dez centímetros, mas uma viga se soltou do teto e caiu bem entre eles dois; e agora tudo o que ele podia ver eram os olhos dela no meio da fumaça, as línguas vermelhas de fogo atrás dela terrivelmente próximas.

marie, eu...

ela o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça e aumentando o tom de voz.

não dá tempo, logan, vai. por favor. por mim. viva. viva sua vida, encontre... uma mulher que possa te dar o que você quer... e nesse ponto as lágrimas corriam soltas pelo rosto dela, e logan sentia que não estava muito longe de fazer o mesmo e eu tenho certeza de que, onde quer que eu esteja, eu vou ser feliz te vendo assim. porq...

a porta se fechou com um estrondo, e logan arregalou os olhos. ele jogou pra longe a viga e começou a bater na porta com os punhos fechados e começou a gritar palavras que ela nunca ia ouvir.

eu nunca vou ser feliz sem você! entendeu bem? nunca! eu preciso de você! 

ele olhou em volta, desesperado. tempestade. ele precisava dela pra apagar o fogo. mas então ele se lembrou de que ela estava inconsciente há muito tempo, e o desespero e os gritos voltaram e no instante em que ele ia tentar cortar a porta com as garras sentiu seu corpo sendo achatado por uma ernome placa de cxoncreto que se desprendia do teto. e então houve a escuridão, e muito tempo depois jean falando suavemente na mente dele:

logan... resista. volte... não podemos perder mais um membro...

perder mais um membro. perder mais um membro. PERDER **MAIS UM** MEMBRO.

ele não entendia o significado real dessas palavras, a dimensão dos acontecimentos e ficou a viagem toda no fundo do jato se recuperando e repetindo mecanicamente a mesma frase até as palavras perderem o sentido. e ele mergulhou na escuridão outra vez e o tempo começou a passar muito, muito devagar, como se ele estivesse dentro de um sonho, ou se arrastando debaixo d'água. 

seu corpo não o obedecia, e seus movimentos eram lentos demais; mas a anestesia logo começou a perder efeito. logan finalmente abriu os olhos e se sentou numa das camas do labmed, e mesmo com os sentidos ainda meio enevoados ele ouviu perfeitamente as palavras de jean:

infelizmente... são dela.


	9. Chapter 9

** Epílogo **

_Ele abriu os olhos. Escuro. Estendeu o braço e ela estava ali, macia e quente como ela sempre era em suas memórias. Logan se mexeu na cama, aproximando seu corpo do dela. Desejo, obsessão. Ele nunca tinha o suficiente dela. Suas mãos procuraram avidamente o calor e as formas sinuosas daquele corpo. Tão amado, tão desejado. Logan abraçou a cintura dela e uma de suas mãos envolveu o seio dela, enquanto afundava o rosto nos fios castanhos à sua frente. Aquele cheiro o deixava embriagado... e a textura aveludada da pele dela o chamava. Ela dominava completamente todos os seus sentidos, e ele começou a acariciar de leve o seio dela, enquanto com a outra mão pressionava ainda mais o corpo dela contra o seu e entrelaçava suas pernas nas dela. _

"Mmm..."

"Era tão doce o som da voz dela ainda cheia de sono; e ela estava mole e quente. O s dedos dele percorreram de leve a extensão do estômago até as costas, e Marie se arrepiou.

"Hmm... outra vez, Logan?" 

"E mesmo sem conseguir ver seu rosto ele sabia que ela sorria. Toda noite era assim: ele acordava, e encontrá-la ali, dormindo nua ao seu lado, era irresistível. Suas mãos começavam a explorar o corpo dela, e a acordavam, e eles faziam amor."

Outra vez.

"Ele murmurou contra o ombro dela, e as palavras saíram abafadas pelos beijos; e ele sentiu ela se arrepiando ainda mais e seu cheiro mudando. Ela se virou de frente pra ele; as mãos nos cabelos e no pescoço dele. ele suspirou e a deitou de costas; as mãos tinham um efeito mágico e irresistível sobre ele e Logan não queria esperar, ele precisava dela naquele exato momento. Ele começou a beijá-la, tentando ser cuidadoso, mas ele não era um homem controlado. Quando sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus, se abrindo, e a língua dela invadindo sua boca, ele queria esmagá-los. Queria devorá-la. Possui-la completamente. As mãos dele a acariciavam de um jeito urgente, e suas bocas se abriam tanto que seus dentes se chocaram; ele se afastou com medo de tê-la machucado mas ela riu e puxou-o pra mais um beijo, enlaçando as pernas nas costas dele.

Ela estava pronta, apenas esperando por ele, e ele não ia deixa-la esperando nunca mais. Ele se acomodou entre as pernas dela, e sentiu o corpo dela se contraindo, e depois relaxando à medida em que se movimentava. Ela o envolvia completamente. ele soltou um suspiro de satisfação; e sentir os dedos dela apertando muito forte seus ombros o fez querer ir cada vez mais fundo... ele se deitou completamente sobre ela, o rosto mergulhado na curva do pescoço, onde o cheiro dela era mais intenso. As mãos dele estavam em toda a parte pelo corpo dela; e marie murmurava coisas sem sentido em seu ouvido e gemia mais forte a cada investida dele. E as mãos espalmadas nas costas dele diziam que ela estava próxima do clímax, ele a conhecia muito bem. Então ele abriu os olhos e se apoiou nos cotovelos, tentando memorizar cada movimento do corpo dela sob o seu. A pele muito branca, iluminada pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta... suas mãos agora se agarravam ao lençol da cama; suas pernas apoiadas nas costas dele e seu corpo se contorcia pra trás e ela implorava por ele. Por causa dele... logan sorriu um sorriso predatório; ela era quase tão selvagem quanto ele mas ao mesmo tempo era doce; e era exatamente essa diferença mais o atraía.

Ela era incrível; e ele não se conseguia mais se controlar. Ele precisava marcá-la como propriedade dele, em todos os sentidos. Ele se deitou de novo; e sentiu uma vontade irresistível de morder o pescoço dela quando seus instintos o dominaram completamente. Ele fechou os olhos e não raciocinava mais, tudo o que existia era o corpo dela, a fricção e o contato entre os dois corpos, a respiração e os movimentos cada vez mais rápido. E então logo tudo estava terminado.

Exausto, o corpo ainda trêmulo e se recuperando do exercício, ele se deixou ficar em cima dela ainda por alguns segundos, o suficiente pra não machucá-la, completamente envolvido pelo cheiro dela, pelo cheiro dela misturado com o dele, suor e fluidos se fundindo... ele suspirou. Era tudo tão intenso. E real.

"Te amo."

Ele se deitou de lado, e ela se aninhou em seus braços, suspirando, e deu um beijo muito leve em seu peito. 

"Também te amo, Logan."

Ela ficou brincando com uns pelinhos no peito dele, de olhos fechados, e ele podia jurar que ela estava quase dormindo. Mas de repente ela se levantou e se deitou de barriga, apoiada sobre os cotovelos, e ficou espetando o braço dele com o dedo; franzindo a testa e mordendo o lábio, daquele jeito que ela fazia sempre que estava preocupada ou pensativa; e que ele achava tão irresistível.

"O que foi, querida?"

"Logan... se eu nunca tivesse desaparecido... hm, morrido... será que a gente ia estar juntos?"

"Claro que sim, baby. Eu... eu já te amava. Só tava com medo de umas coisas..."

"Mas... você... poderia ter ficado com medo pra sempre, não poderia?"

Poderia? Será que só realmente perdendo ela ele teria conseguido entender o quanto ela era importante? Será que se eles continuassem suas vidas normalmente, e ele não tivesse sofrido horrorres por meses sem a presença dela, eles estariam tão juntos quanto agora? Logan não tinha a resposta pra isso, mas não importava. Eles estavam juntos agora. Juntos há muito tempo, juntos pra sempre. E era uma das escolhas mais compensadoras que ele se lembrava de ter feito. Quando ele pensava que por pouco teria a perdido... se não pelo acidente, por besteiras, como aqueles traumas e medos. Ele notava agora como era fácil se abrir e dizer tudo o que ele sentia, e pensava como tinha sido teimoso em se apegar a velhas paranóias.

"Não pensa nisso, baby. eu... sou meio cabeça dura..."

"Meio?"

E o som da risada cristalina dela quebrou o silêncio da noite. 

"Rrrr."

Ele revirou os olhos e ela o beijou suavemente, as mãos espalmadas do lado do rosto dele.

"... mas eu te amo. E mais cedo ou mais tarde ia perceber que é imposível ficar sem você."

Ela chegou mais perto e se aconchegou nos braços dele, meio emburrada. 

"Sei."

"É verdade, querida. Aliás, eu... já tinha percebido isso. Naquela noite. Mas não pensa nisso. A gente tá junto, e é isso que importa. Essa é a realidade."

"Realidade?"

"Realidade. Você não sente?"

Ele começou a acariciá-la, e ela era quente e macia. ela nunca tinha sido tão real... Logan fechou os olhos, se concentrando totalmente no toque. Sua mão deslizava devagar pelas costas dela até cair sobre o lençol. E então ele abriu os olhos, e ela não estava mais ali.

"Não."

Ele começou a suar frio, e se sentou na cama, passando a mão pelo rosto molhado. Esses sonhos acabavam com ele. Eram terríveis, tinham se tornado seus piores pesadelos nesses últimos quatro anos."

"Quatro anos..."

Ele olhou em volta do quarto familiar, tentando se adaptar outra vez à dura realidade.

"Sim. Ela realmente estava perdida. Para sempre. Vez ou outra surgia alguma pista de que ela poderia estar viva, e que poderia ter sobrevivido por algum milagre, e ele seguia essa pista obcecadamente. Mas a cada dia, e principalmente noite, solitários, ele se convencia de que era impossível. E quando ele pensava no Cérebro... então ele tinha absoluta certeza. Ele nunca se conformava. Às vezes se enfurecia, às vezes se deprimia. E não adiantava quebrar e destruir as coisas dela, destruir as prova da presença fisica, ou por outro lado, se cercar de lembranças e fotografias. Ou mesmo ver as cinzas dela serem queimadas outra vez e colocadas numa urna onde ela deveria descansar pra sempre... porque ela estava enterrada profundamente dentro dele.

Ele suspirou. naquelas horas silenciosas da madrugada era quando ele mais gostaria de poder chorar, mas ele ainda não se sentia pronto; preferia negar a se entregar... porque se ele começasse talvez não parasse jamais. Não sabia nem mesmo o que pensar sobre isso, nesses anos todos ele ainda não havia assimilado a profundidade da perda. Não entendia o porquê de tudo ter acontecido, ou mesmo se havia um porquê. Castigo? Destino? Punição? Ele não sabia nem mesmo se tinha sido realmente culpa dele... se ela realmente havia se suicidado. E mesmo se tivesse, ele não sabia nem mesmo se devia se arrepender de suas atitudes. Ele tinha seus traumas, e não eram coisa à toa. Ele apenas tinha perdido todas as mulheres que amou: Mariko, Silverfox, e, de certa forma, até mesmo Jean Grey.

Isso significava que ele não era um cara que saía se jogando nos braços da primeira mulher que aparecesse. Ele nunca tinha sido assim, e esse comportamento só tinha piorado com o tempo. 'Amar' trazia uma carga muito grande de dor e perda, e ele cada vez menos achava possível separar essas sensações.

Mas de uma coisa ele se sentia horrivelmente culpado. Ele poderia tê-la feito feliz.

Feliz. Aceita, como ela o fazia. Porque a coisa que mais o arrasava era saber que ela morreu achando que ele não a queria por causa da mutação. Seu coração quase se partia quando ele lembrava disso. A pele mutante era uma das suas últimas preocupações; ele conseguia pensar em várias maneiras de tocá-la mesmo que ela nunca viesse a se controlar...

E era como se fosse de propósito. Era como se fosse o fantasma dela o torturando com aquilo que ela achava que eles não teriam jamais: quase todos os sonhos com Marie envolviam contato físico, e nos sonhos ele abria seu coração como nunca tinha feito enquanto ela era viva. E era doloroso. Doía psicologicamente, doía fisicamente... saber que ela nunca ouviria o quanto ele a amava. Querer, e não poder ter aquele toque. Acordar frustrado e excitado... e sozinho. Ele olhou pro relógio. Era tarde, quase de manhã. E ele não sentia vontade alguma de sair e procurar uma mulher a essa hora.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico ao pensar nessas mulheres. Eram as únicas que ele se permitia ter; sem nome e sem rosto. Às vezes ele as obrigava a usar luvas... e era o único luxo a que ele se permitia. Mas agora seu corpo pedia por algo mais.

Snikt

Dor. A dor física era o único jeito de parar com aquilo. Ele sentiu as lâminas rasgando a carne e a pele por entre seus dedos, e um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo, que se retraiu. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Muito em breve a excitação teria passado... mas ele ainda queria mais, queria arrancar aquele sentimento de desejo pela raiz.

Lentamente ele passou as lâminas pelo próprio braço, e sentiu o sangue escorrendo pela carne machucada. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás, se sentindo no controle outra vez. Logan deixou a dor dominá-lo por algum tempo; e se concentrou apenas nela. Depois recolheu lentamente as garras e deixou seu olhar se perder nos cortes que se fechavam, se apagavam como se nunca tivessem existido. 

Desejando que acontecesse exatamente o mesmo com a garota em sua mente; com a intensidade dos sentimentos, a dor da perda. Mas não aconteceria jamais, porque o nome dela estava marcado pra sempre. Marcado com dor e culpa. Eternamente. _Ele se ergueu meio cambaleante da cama, fitando a parede iluminada pelos primeiros raios de sol._

Tudo se movia devagar como num sonho...

Ele apoiou a mão direita na parede pra se equilibrar melhor, e estreitou os olhos. o que era aquilo pendurado no armário? Ele se aproximou.

Um terno.

Logan olhou pros pedaços de tecido negro pendurados num cabide na porta do armário e relutante se dirigiu até lá; e começou a vestir o terno que Piotr Rasputin tinha emprestado. O russo era o único ali com um físico aproximado, e ele nem por um segundo se sentiu patético por causa do tecido que sobrava, ou ainda, pelo fato de estar usando um terno caro em vez dos jeans e jaqueta de couro de sempre. "Nada" era a palavra que descrevia melhor o que ele estava sentindo agora. Reprimindo as emoções, vazio de desejos, ele era um autômato, um robô. Não tinha mais sentimentos, vontades, nada nada. Ele viu seus próprios dedos abotoando a camisa, viu seus próprios dedos fazendo um nó frouxo na gravata, calçando o sapato como se não fossem os dedos dele. Como se ele estivesse vivendo de repente dentro de outra pessoa. Ele olhou apavorado em volta do quarto com os olhos dessa outra pessoa... até eles finalmente se pregarem pro buquê de rosas brancas em cima da cama, como se as flores fossem um ímã. Finalmente ia haver um buquê de rosas.


End file.
